


Hello Officer~ ;)

by psychicScavenger



Series: Hello Officer~ [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Birthday Surprises, Breaking and Entering, Burglary, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapping, Lingerie, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Minor Violence, Mornings, Moving, Moving In Together, Pole Dancing, Porn, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Content, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, i guess thats the best way to reference it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicScavenger/pseuds/psychicScavenger
Summary: This is it! The series of oneshots I have planned taking place during Shiro's and Lance's time together!Chapter 10: While waiting for a meeting with the Chief of police, Shiro and Keith sass the existence of moose, Lance preps for his and Shiro's romantic dinner, and Shiro relates some news to Lance that will change their relationship.





	1. Boom Boom Boom Boom

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro is on patrol, meaning he has to sit for a few hours at night, watching the grass move when he gets a public disturbance call downtown...
> 
> Literally this idea farted into my brain after re-watching that video off Tumblr with the drunk people dancing up to the car and singing. Its this [one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ASB3YMtTyBk).

Shiro sighed tiredly for the ninth-million time that evening. It was only two am and he still had another hour left on his shift. 

He reclined back in the seat of his squad car, eyes glazing over his surroundings, an empty parking lot at an old service station frequented by the townspeople. Since it was late at night however, it was not very popular at the moment, making it the perfect spot to catch anyone speeding or doing anything shady.

Of course, this wasn’t the big booming city, so nothing happened around this time. Ever.

The thoughts of the leftover lasagna Lance had made yesterday sitting in his fridge at home made Shiro’s stomach grumble once again, the cop regretting not having a chance to eat before heading out. He could just roll up to one of the twenty-four hour drive thru’s planted around, but Shiro had never been a fan of fast food, and even so he mostly chose safer options that resembled food at least.

One could never have enough of KFC’s original recipe with mashed potatoes, and mac and cheese.

Just as Shiro contemplated driving off and grabbing something, his radio went off, the speaker giving out codes for a disturbance of some sort.

“Code Two, we got a 507, a public nuisance, downtown over by Sal’s. Alot of civilians appear to be intoxicated.” Shiro’s eyes widened in surprise before reaching over and grabbing the radio.

“Officer Shirogane responding to the 507. I’m en route to Sal’s.”

“Copy that.”

Shiro tucked his radio back before charging up the dodger and speeding away from the service station, tire tracks skidding on the pavement. He didn’t need to put on his lights but a small worried part of him wanted to, mostly to get there faster. Shiro wasn’t sure if Lance was even playing at Sal’s tonight but if there was even a slight chance of his boyfriend being there with a public disturbance going on…

Shiro shook his head, he needed to focus. Lance was most likely at home taking a bubble bath while listening to music after the rough week he endured at work(what with it being Thanksgiving week and dealing with torturous circumstances at Nordstrom's during Black Friday). There’s no way Lance would wind up in the middle of this catastrophe.

That was Shiro’s calming mantra the ride over as he pulled up to a large crowd and heavy bass sound.

“Code eleven. Approaching Sal’s now.” 

“Affirmative. Shouldn’t be dangerous but proceed with caution. There’s over twenty of them.” Shiro hung up after that and proceeded to exit the car, the heavy bass turning into loud, hypnotic upbeat music with a techno beat to it and loud chorus of moaning replacing the calm, quiet nighttime atmosphere that was usually associated with this time downtown.

It was singing.

Shiro shut his car door, approaching the noise with some caution but knowing it was mostly just a bunch of loudly singing drunk idiots. As he got closer, he recognized the lyrics and couldn’t help a slight chuckle escaping at the joyous lines proclaimed by the locals.

_“Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! I want you in my room! Let’s spend the night together! From now until foreverrr!”_

Shiro was full on laughing by then, until he turned a corner and froze in amazement at the amount of people dancing, or more like jumping in place, in the street. He was confused by the music choice but at the same time, it was so completely random and yet a fun song to completely get wasted and dance around to it. There was even a person dancing on someone’s car roof.

Shiro stared at the car, thinking it looked a little familiar in the dim light only to gasp when he realized he knew that car.

It was Hunk’s easily recognizable sedan, it had a giant yellow lion paw print bumper sticker on the back, a reference to some popular show Shiro hadn’t seen yet, although he had promised Lance they could do a marathon with just the two of them soon. The sedan was gently rocking on the road, the force of the music shaking the vehicle from how loud the song was playing, as Hunk sat happily in the driver’s seat, mouth moving fast as he laughed at the crowd's high spirits.

The only thing that kept Shiro from bopping his head to the music as well was the fact that his boyfriend was the roof dancer and currently attempting to twerk to the beat.

He was also laughing heartily as he tried singing along to the lyrics, stumbling over his words and slurring a few times, Shiro believing him to be intoxicated as well. Shiro couldn’t help but drift his gaze down south, his eyes glazing over Lance’s backside. His (admittedly tiny) butt jiggling in the tight jeans, made Shiro blush, jerking his head away as he realized he was staring and the drunk civilians were now taking notice of him.

“Officer! Dude!! Join the party!” One civilian cackled right before he fell onto his friend, who thankfully caught him in a trust fall before they both hit the ground. Shiro grimaced before shaking his head and making his way through the sea of people to get to Hunk and Lance.

It was time to get answers.

********

Hunk was feeling life right now.

He had just passed a rather difficult semester of school, got an A on his final, and happened to score a sweet deal at the meat market, two-for-the-price-of-one ribs which he will be throwing a celebratory barbecue later that week.

Lance had been so proud of him, he declared they should celebrate, the both of them heading off to Sal’s, even though his best bro was obviously tired from the hectic week he endured at work and sad from not getting to see Shiro as much.

So here they are now. Wasted off the good times of life, music, and the company of strangers. Strangers who happened to also think this song was rad as hell. When Lance had put it on at Sal’s through the jukebox everyone had cheered. It only made sense that after playing it five times and getting kicked out of Sal’s they continue the good times by blasting the song on the car speakers, so everyone could enjoy the song.

And they were.

Until Hunk noticed a very unhappy figure approaching and quickly paled.

“Oh sugar honey iced tea.” Hunk muttered as Shiro stood by the car, hands on his hips as he gave Hunk an unamused look.

“Hunk, nice to see you again.” He nodded his head politely as Hunk nodded back.

“Shiro, nice to see you too or, I guess Officer Shirogane would be correct, since you know? You’re working..and all that..So…I’m guessing you’re not in the mood to party huh?” Hunk gave Shiro a nervous smile as the civilians around them continued laughing and partying, the music tempo increasing again and the crowd singing collectively.

Shiro raised an eyebrow as he glanced around the fun partiers, some were still going strong like it was the first time they were listening to the song and not the fifteenth.

“You could say that. How much have you had to drink?” Shiro asked, his ‘officer voice’ as Hunk and Lance dubbed it, coming out making Hunk flinch before shaking his head.

“Only two drinks! That was two hours ago, I promise!” Hunk used his fingers to cross his heart as he held up a hand, expression serious. Shiro gave him a confused look, not understanding.

“So you’re willingly sitting here listening to this loud music and dealing with these people?” He asked, turning his attention to some civilians who began cheering, some man was now removing his shirt.

Hopefully that was all he would be taking off.

“Well, I’m still buzzed, just coming down from it but we were gonna stop pretty soon. Lance was getting pretty tired just a second ago.” Hunk stated. Shiro squinted down at Hunk confused.

“Tired? Hunk, he’s on the roof twerking as we speak.” Shiro pointed out. Hunk shook his head.

“What? No way, he was just here-” Hunk paused now seeing that the passenger seat was empty and that Lance was indeed, not there like he should’ve been.

“Ohhh.”

Shiro groaned as he smacked a palm over his face tiredly. He didn’t get paid enough for this shit. Hunk leaned out the car window, enough for him to see his buddy’s form now slowly trying to rock his hips back and forth, swaying as he danced along with some newcomer dancing up on the roof with him.

“Lance! Hey Lance! Buddy, you gotta get down now or you’re gonna get hurt!” Hunk called up to him. Lance didn’t appear to hear him however, choosing to keep dancing along with the stranger, some barely dressed girl attempting to dab.

“Lance! Lancey-Lance!” Hunk called over and over. He turned to face Shiro, the officer obviously stressed and getting more annoyed.

“Yeah, he’s pretty out of it.” Hunk stated the obvious earning a glare from the cop.

“How much did he have to drink?” Shiro asked, this was getting nowhere and he had to stop this party real soon. Hunk shrugged, pulling out his fingers to count.

“I kinda lost count after his fifth drink.” Hunk admitted earning a shocked “Fifth?!” from the officer. Shiro groaned, his face falling into his palms again, contemplating his life choices. Why. Why was he in love with this cute idiot?

“Fine. I’ll get him down. And I want you to turn off that music and go home Hunk.” Shiro ordered, earning a salute and sharp nod from Hunk.

“You got it!”

Shiro turned his attention to his completely wasted boyfriend now. Lance, despite obviously being intoxicated, seemed like he was in his element. He seemed to be in rhythm, movements getting a little slower and slightly off, probably from the alcohol consumption. Shiro walked over to the other side of the car, hoping Lance would notice his presence, having been too distracted by the music before.

“Lance?” Shiro called out, but his voice was quickly drowned out by the music. His brow worried slightly as Lance’s steps started getting too close to the edge. If he wasn’t careful, he could slip and fall.

"Lance!” Shiro yelled, successfully capturing his boyfriend’s attention this time. Lance’s hilariously startled expression smoothed into a smile and wink as he leaned down closer to Shiro, still dancing.

“Shirooo! What are you-HIC-doing here?” Lance giggled goofily from his hiccup, despite Shiro’s unamused frown.

“Lance, I was called here about a public disturbance. Tell me you didn’t start this dance party?” Shiro asked, even though he knew the answer already.

Lance merely laughed, probably not hearing Shiro’s questions as he continued to dance, noticing Shiro’s eyes following the movement of his hips.

“Oooo Officer like what you see?” Lance teased, turning so he could show off his ass while Shiro blushed and waved his hands no.

“No, Lance you need to get down before-”

“Wait! Shiro, watch-HIC-this!” Lance cackled before twirling in a circle real quick and attempting to strike a pose. It would’ve worked well too if it hadn’t been for his large consumption of alcohol and the slick surface of a sedan roof. Like Shiro predicted, Lance’s foot began sliding off the roof, Lance yelping in surprise and Shiro springing forward, arms outspread as Lance fell into them. Lance landed with an oof, his arms encircling Shiro’s neck for support as Shiro grabbed onto Lance’s legs and wrapped his other hand around Lance’s waist. The two glanced at each other in surprise before Lance bust out laughing, interrupting the slight moment. 

“Hahahaha, I can’t-HIC-beleive-HIC-that happened! My knight in shining-HIC-blue!” He guffawed, not noticing Shiro’s face burning red in embarrassment.

“Lance how much did you drink?” Shiro asked, trying to still maintain a civil conversation, despite his very drunk and very wiggly boyfriend trying to get out of his arms.

“Mmmm three..teen? I think?” Lance slurred, he stopped trying to escape his wonderful boyfriends hold, choosing to curl up against the man, tucking his head against Shiro’s chest, sighing at the pleasant scent of his boyfriend. Shiro sighed in response. He definitely had way too much. Too much to answer with actual math numbers.

“Lance you’re obviously way too intoxicated right now, I’m going to take you home ok?” Shiro asked gently. Lance merely sighed against him, his breathing lightly fanning his neck, making Shiro tense at the feeling a little.

“Okay, I’ll take you home then.” Shiro answered for him. After making sure, Lance was secure in his grip, Shiro headed back towards the drivers side, to let Hunk know he was taking Lance home.

“Hey, Hunk?” Shiro stopped at the window, watching curiously as Hunk appeared to look asleep…How in the fuck?

“Hunk!” Shiro shouted, the noise startling Lance awake for a bit as he jumped in Shiro’s arms. Hunk also jumped up, looking around wildly before his gaze landed on Shiro.

“Oh hey Shiro, you found Lance.” Hunk noted, yawning as he leaned against the wheel. Shiro gazed at him in astonishment as he glanced back at the radio, the song still blaring loudly.

“Hunk please lower the music.” Shiro rolled his eyes. Honestly, as loud as the music was and these two were sleeping as if it was a lullaby.

“Oh right, right.” Hunk switched off the music then, the once loud bass abruptly stopping, making alot of partiers groan and complain at the lack of music. As a few angry civilians were shouting off nonsense at the trio, Shiro propped Lance against the car, Lance now fully awake, just sleepy, before he faced the angry crowd.

“Everyone go home, that is an order. Anymore late-night partiers disturbing the peace will be escorted to jail!” Shiro announced. Of course, unless any of these civilians got hostile, the worst they’ll face is just a stiff uncomfortable cot and a room shared with other stumbling drunks like them. As the crowd dispersed then, Shiro focused his attention back on the two idiots that started this whole mess and gave them an unamused look. Hunk had the audacity to look embarrassed but Lance…

Was now trying to give him his pouty eyes but looked more like he had to go pee.

“Hunk, are you good to drive yourself home?” Shiro asked only slightly concerned since Hunk wasn’t as far gone as Lance. Hunk nodded.

“Yea I’m heading to Shay’s. She’s expecting me there.” Hunk stated. Shiro nodded, knowing Shay only lived a block from here. Shiro then turned his attention to Lance who was now on his phone, amazingly he hadn’t lost it, giggling softly at whatever held his gaze. Shiro casually reached for his hand, allowing his fingers to intertwine with Lance’s, capturing the brunette's attention who looked up and smiled softly at Shiro from under his lashes, a breathtaking sight. 

“Lance, I’ll take you home if you’re okay with that?” Shiro repeated again, despite Lance practically gluing himself to his side now.

“Mmkay.” Lance agreed, planting kisses along Shiro’s jawline causing the older man to yelp before jumping slightly away from his boyfriend, who was now pouting at him.

“Now’s not a good time Lance, you’re not yourself right now.” Shiro reasoned, taking Lance’s hand and walking them both towards his squad car. Although Lance was still not happy about his make-out request being denied, he still accepted Shiro’s hand as the officer walked them to his car. Thankfully, Lance didn’t deter him anymore even practically skipping as he held Shiro’s hand. The crowd had fully dispersed, a few stragglers hanging around, still not done with their night out, but as long as the noise had died down there was no reason to stick around. Shiro would have to write this all down in a report though…

Lance stumbled into the passenger seat, giggling at his clumsiness as Shiro ducked in time to grab him before he could hurt himself. Shiro leaned forward, ignoring Lance’s grabby hands pawing at his uniform shirt, particularly in the chest area, much to Shiro’s exasperation.

“Lance, sit still okay? I gotta buckle you in.” Shiro pleaded as Lance wiggled this way and that thinking Shiro was trying to tickle him. Eventually, Shiro got his boyfriend buckled to the seat, sighing in relief as the night was finally taking its toll on Lance. He was starting to sag in his seat, eyes drooping. The highlight of the evening though, was Lance sleepily tucking himself against Shiro’s side, drifting off to sleep as Shiro wrapped an arm around his waist to steady him.

With peace restored once again, Shiro drove off into the night. 

                                                                                                        *Bonus*

Lance shot up from the bed, eyes wide but groaned as the room he was in spun around and made him dizzy. What the hell happened last night?

“Good morning.” An amused chuckle came from his right, Lance pausing hoping he didn’t just seriously hook up with some deep voiced stranger when he turned to see Shiro resting against the headboard, newspaper in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other, smirking back at Lance.

He was also shirtless, sheets casually draped across his lap leaving Lance to question what else was possibly under there. ‘Well done drunk me’, Lance thought, eyes raking over Shiro’s chest appreciatively. Shiro put his coffee down, grabbing a glass of water and some medication, handing them over to Lance right away.

“Like what you see? You certainly kept expressing your love for my ‘hot bod’ last night.” Shiro snorted seeing the red creep onto Lance’s expression.

“I swear I don’t normally do whatever I did last night.” Lance pleaded, wincing as the pounding in his head got a bit worse. Shiro nudged the meds in Lance’s hands, the other happily downing them along with a huge gulp of water. When he was finished, Lance handed the now empty glass to Shiro and sagged against his boyfriend, wanting to cuddle under the sheets with him. Shiro happily obliged, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer, enjoying the warmth the other brought.

It was a nice comfortable morning, Lance enjoying the closeness and Shiro’s scent when a thought came to him, interrupting the moment of peace.

“Shiro did we-”

“No, as soon as I got you home, you threw up then passed out. I put you to bed immediately and didn’t want to leave you in case you threw up in your sleep, so I crashed here. Was that alright?” Shiro asked glancing down at his lover when Lance just nodded earnestly.

“It’s more than alright! If anything, I’d say what you did for me last night, earned you a little reward.” Lance smirked as Shiro raised an eyebrow, not following.

“Well in your case, it’s more like a big reward.” Lance corrected, his hands shuffling under the bedsheets much to Shiro’s obvious confusion until a light but firm touch grazed against the front of his boxers hesitantly and Shiro’s eyes widened in realization.

“Oh…”


	2. Break-In Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance runs into more trouble, Shiro tries to comfort his boyfriend.

Lance had never been scared of living by himself, not since he moved out for college and was left alone in a dorm room. It had been the first time he was truly alone, having grown up in a household with nosey family members and older siblings and he didn’t know what to do with himself.

So he did what every teenager with sudden freedom from lack of parental guardians around did. Lance ate every single junk food he could think of that he wasn’t allowed to at home, he blasted his playlist till his neighbors banged on the walls screaming obscenities(the audacity of some people). He even stayed up watching porn, letting the moans and whimpers filter through his laptop speakers freely, not having to use headphones for once.

All of this would’ve made any average eighteen year old happy, but it didn’t kick in until two am that Lance realized he was very much alone and that scared the crap out of him.

Little did he realize, tonight would be so much worse.

 

                                                                                                 ********

The evening started out fairly good, Shiro had come over, Lance had the apartment to himself since Hunk was out with Shay again. Shiro was working the night shift and would have to leave soon, but agreed to a small binge session of Brooklyn 99 with Lance since he actively quoted the show now that he was dating a cop.

Of course Shiro had never seen it, not really interested in watching shows related to what he did for a living, but when it came to Lance, Shiro was pretty easily swayed.

“Stake me out tonight!! I don’t wanna let you go, till we catch this guyyy!” Lance sang earning a small chuckle from his perfect boyfriend.

“Lance thats the fifth time you’ve sung that.” Shiro teased, one arm encircled around Lance’s waist, his chin tucked in the other hand as he leaned against the arm rest on the couch.

“Sorry its really catchy. Too bad we didn’t come up with a theme song for us when we went on our stakeout.”Shiro snorted in response giving his cheeky boyfriend a bemused look.

“I think you stole the spotlight enough with your handcuff trick that night. You still haven’t told me how you did that actually-”

“Ah bu bu bu! A magician never reveals his secrets Shiro. Besides we gotta leave some magic for the bedroom.” Lance giggled as Shiro’s eyes widened at the last comment.

“Well maybe I should pull a Houdini and get us there now so you can show me again.” Shiro suggested leaning in to brush his lips against Lance’s the smaller man gasping in delight before turning his head to let the officer kiss down his neck.

“Err Shiro-ah! We, we should slow down right? You have work soon.” Lance moaned as Shiro sucked on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. Shiro paused in his actions earning a mournful groan from Lance. Shiro quickly checked the time, seeing he had about twenty minutes till his shift started.

“You’re right. I’m gonna have to put this on pause.” With a quick kiss, Shiro got up, preparing to grab his things as Lance fell back on the couch sighing in regret.

Him and his big mouth.

Although getting a handsome cop to kiss him fully on the lips before he left, his fingers just teasing around the edge of his boxer shorts was reward enough and give Lance the ‘butterflies’ feeling for the rest of the night.

“I’ll text you tomorrow okay?” Shiro asked gently, a bashful smile on his face as Lance nodded.

“Yep! I want all the deets too! All the gritty cop drama!” Lance joked getting an eye roll and chuckle from Shiro.

“Lance this place is more Little House on the Prairie than Law and Order: SVU.”

“Yeah but Little House on the Prairie can get crazy at times.” Lance offered as Shiro shook his head fondly.

“Well if another resident decides to steal the peaches from Mrs. Robinson’s peach tree again, I’ll let you know.” Shiro promised as Lance cheered. With another quick kiss Shiro was out the door, turning down the hall as Lance shut his door and raced over to the balcony so he could watch Shiro get in his car. This was kind of a tradition they accidentally started. Lance would watch from his balcony as Shiro headed to his car, since he often parked in view of Lance’s apartment. Lance waited as Shiro got to his car, pausing just before getting in to look up and wave to Lance who waved back. With that out of the way, Shiro sped off, heading downtown as Lance slid into the empty apartment, barely closing the door behind him. He slumped into the couch and sighed, wondering what he should do when his eyes glanced over at the bottle of wine sitting on the countertop.

“Hello…”

                                                                                                *********

A low thump noise woke Lance as it was followed by a murmured “Shit!” Rubbing his eyes, Lance realized he was back in his room, his legs trapped by his sheets as he wondered how much he drank before realizing there were scuffling noises coming from the other side of his bedroom door.

‘Is Hunk home?’ Lance wondered, until he glanced at the clock and saw that it was now four am, a ridiculous time for Hunk to show up, unless it was the walk of shame…

With a newfound giddiness and teasing air, Lance quickly but quietly got up, throwing on his robe and slippers before channeling his best stern mother impression, ready to scold his best friend and give him his best ‘I hope you wrapped it, before you tapped it’ speech when a loud bang stopped him in his tracks. Holy shit, was Hunk drunk?

“Hunk? Are you okay?” Lance called hearing a rush of footsteps and a loud curse. Lance quickly fumbled with his door, hurrying to get out in case Hunk had accidentally hurt himself when he paused in the dark hallway, unable to see anything except two figures rushing out through the front door and the apartment looking a mess in the dim light.

“Wha..?” Lance squinted confused before turning to see the last figure rush out the front door, their buddy yelling at them to hurry up before the two disappeared down the hall, Lance following in their tracks before pausing in his doorway.

“What the hell?” Lance wondered and quickly flicked on the light, a terrifying idea popping into mind before he recoiled back in shock, leaning heavily against the doorway as he gazed around the destroyed apartment.

They had been robbed!

********

Lance sat on his couch, he had sat it upright so he could sit as an officer finished filling out a report. Another officer was going around the small space, looking around to see what else had been taken. Lance had been hoping his boyfriend would’ve been the one to respond to the 911 call but when he asked the officers, they had said Shiro was out on another case. Which sucked as Lance really wanted to be near his safe, loving boyfriend right now. He tugged his robe on more securely, wrapping his arms around himself as another shiver swept through his body. The sound of heavy footsteps came pounding down the hallway, giving Lance a glimmer of hope until the big, sweaty form of his best friend showed up in the doorway, although Lance felt just as safe now with his best buddy here.

“Hunk!”

“Lance! What happened? I got a call from the police about a break-in? Are you okay? Did you see who did it?” Hunk asked, hands flapping around worriedly as he looked around the place, devastation clear on his face. Lance sighed, hugging his best friend close, and Hunk understandingly wrapped his arms around Lance’s shaking frame as well.

“I didn’t see them, it was too dark. I thought it was you coming home from Shay's and when I went to investigate they took off and-”

“Hey, hey shhh. It’s okay buddy, you’re fine. I’m glad you’re okay.” Hunk stated as Lance shrugged.

“Maybe.” Lance muttered earning a displeased frown from Hunk but before he could question it, one of the officers came up to Hunk to talk to him, further distracting him and allowing Lance to sink into the couch once again. His eyes kept flitting towards the windows of the balcony, the source of the break-in, the officer said. Supposedly, one of the burglars climbed up to the balcony and slid inside to open the front door for their partner. They didn’t make off with everything thankfully, but they did take a handful of expensive items such as their TV and gaming systems, both their laptops, much to Hunk’s distress since it had all his lab notes and experiments were on there, some cash, and an expensive necklace Hunk was going to surprise Shay with.

“We have a vague description of what they looked like, since it was dark and your roommate was still slightly intoxicated, we’ll have to do some further investigating. For the most part, this is all we can do for now other than promise to bring these thieves to justice.” One of the officers gently spoke, even patting Lance’s arm for comfort. Lance merely shrugged, his mind too focused on reliving the shock he first experienced when he realized what had happened. He watched dully as Hunk finished speaking with the officers, his mind not paying attention to what was being said when a rush of footsteps came pounding down the hall, alerting everyone of the newcomer.

“Lance?!” Lance choked up, recognizing the voice as he got up and practically raced to the door to yank it open but Shiro got to it first, the door almost busting off its hinges from the force. With a sob he couldn’t hold back anymore, Lance threw his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, pushing his tear strained face against Shiro’s chest as strong supportive arms snaked around his waist, pressing him close with low murmurs of “Shh hey it’s okay, you’re alright. I got you, you’re safe now Lance” vibrating and softly easing Lance’s stressed grip. Lance continued to bury himself against Shiro, feeling slightly embarrassed for crying in front of everyone and also seeking more comfort.

“We’ll be on our way then. We’ll give you a call if we find anything.” One of the officers shook Hunk’s hand, giving him a grim nod and nodding to Shiro in greeting who was still glued to Lance. With both the officers gone, Hunk went back to straightening up the mess as Shiro cautiously took a slight step back to gaze down concerned at his boyfriend. Lance’s eyes were red and puffy, if he looked at himself in the mirror he’d most likely complain and throw a face mask or eye cream on to eradicate the puffiness but now Lance just looked sad and worn out.

“Are you okay? Do you need water or anything?” Shiro asked quietly getting a head shake for no. Shiro bent down and kissed Lance’s forehead, taking him in his arms again to rub comforting circles along his back as he watched Hunk straighten up the room.

“Hunk we’ll help you in a bit I promise.” Shiro stated but received a polite smile in return.

“Thanks but I got it. Besides, it’s getting pretty late and you guys could probably use the rest.” Hunk hinted, eyes pointedly looking at Lance who didn’t seem to notice. Shiro nodded in understanding and guided Lance back towards his bedroom. Before they walked away, Lance paused in front of Hunk, looking unsure before straightening up and giving his best friend a solemn look.

“I’m sorry about this Hunk, if I had paid better attention-”

“Lance don’t sweat it, accidents happen. I’m just glad you’re safe honestly. Plus as small as this town is, the officers are sure they’ll have it figured out shortly.” At that, Shiro nodded, placing a comforting grip on his boyfriend’s shoulder, giving him a gentle smile.

“Hunk’s right. Tomorrow, I’m going down to the station to get this solved as soon as I can.” Shiro promised. With that, the two left for Lance’s bedroom, the only room that wasn’t raided as Hunk continued cleaning up. Lance gingerly sat on the edge of his bed as Shiro gently closed the door. He immediately sat on the bed next to Lance and waited patiently, expecting either more tears, possibly some brooding, or even some anger. It was pretty common to see these traits after burglaries, Shiro noted but Lance continued to sit there, as if he was lost to his own world. Shutting down was also a rarity but it wasn’t a healthy coping mechanism by any means, so Shiro did his best to distract his sweet Lance as best as he could.

“Lance? Maybe you should lie down a bit. Try to get some sleep.” Lance shook his head, he was too restless to get any sort of sleep now. Shiro sighed thinking as he continued with rubbing comforting circles into Lance’s back.

“Hang on, I’ll get you some tea. Try to relax for me, just a little bit, okay?” Shiro waited for Lance to nod his approval before getting up but not before placing a delicate kiss to his temple. With an urge from Shiro, Lance peeled back the blankets and sheets, crawling into them and leaning back against the pillows as Shiro went to retrieve some tea. Lance sighed as he lay there, rethinking of the mysterious figures bathed in streetlights, stalking around his safe space, their twisted greedy hands creeping closer to his door and peeking in on Lance’s sleeping form-

Lance shook his head, feeling the moisture return to his eyes and he closed them tight, to keep them from leaking. He didn’t open them until he was sure no tear would escape, no even when Shiro came back five minutes later with a steaming mug of tea. Shiro perched on the edge of the bed, waiting for Lance to look up as he placed the tea on the small nightstand.

“Lance?”

“Mmm?”

“Can you open your eyes please?” Shiro asked quietly. Lance huffed before he opened his eyes gazing back at his boyfriend who gave him a sad smile.

“Shiro I don’t want to sleep right now.” Lance confessed, looking every bit as ragged as he felt. He let Shiro scoot closer to him, laying next to the brunette as he stretched out, still in uniform, feet hanging off the edge as he wrapped an arm around Lance’s waist. Lance immediately clung to Shiro’s frame again, resting his head on Shiro’s chest, enjoying the feel of Shiro’s steady heartbeat, the rhythm almost lulling him when Shiro began speaking.

“I understand how you’re feeling, somewhat that is. You wonder if you’ll ever be able to return to that state you were beforehand. I know it seems like a long ways off but I promise you, one day you’ll feel like yourself again, and feel safe in your own body, your own home.” Shiro whispered. He handed Lance the tea, encouraging Lance to take a drink humming appreciatively as Lance took a few sips.

“God this must seem so stupid. I mean compared to you, I haven’t lost anything incredibly important, I didn’t lose..a limb like you did for example.” Lance ducked his head ashamed until Shiro tilted it back up again to gaze at him.

“Lance, it doesn’t matter who has suffered most, its not a competition. Your feelings are valid as anyone else’s. You have every right to be upset right now, no one is judging you for it. Especially not me.” Shiro spoke with such emotion, Lance’s eyes welled up again. This time, Lance couldn’t hold back a tear as it fell, he quickly buried his face into Shiro’s chest again, with the other gently rubbing soothing motions into his body and as Shiro sat there, comforting his distressed boyfriend, he never once spoke or try to break the silence, only laid there with Lance and pat his back especially whenever a heavy sob leaked through. Eventually, Lance’s soft cries died down, replaced by soft snoring which Shiro sighed relieved. He moved the tea back on the nightstand before gently moving Lance so he was now laying down in the bed. Lance hummed snuggling into his pillow instead of Shiro who sighed with relief. Shiro silently took the tea mug and quietly slipped into the kitchen, now dark and slightly cleaned up thanks to Hunk’s efforts. Shiro disposed of the rest of the cold tea and left the mug in the sink, returning to Lance’s room just as quickly as he left. Quickly shrugging off his boots and uniform shirt, Shiro also removed his badge and gear before quietly shuffling himself into Lance’s bed and shutting off the lamp. The room flooded in darkness and Shiro shuffled under the blankets, Lance unconsciously drifting towards him and latching onto his arm in his sleep. With one last gentle kiss and a brush of fingers through brown locks, Shiro wrapped an arm protectively around Lance and curled up to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone whose dealt with two burglaries and peeping toms in their life, nothing is scarier than feeling unsafe and vulnerable in your safe space.


	3. Break-In Part 2: Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro finds out Lance isn't sleeping. He makes a suggestion that works out pretty well for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments! I'm glad to see how much you guys are just as invested in this series as I am, with so many people leaving the Voltron fandom(not that I blame them) its hard to want to continue especially if no one wants to read what I'm putting out. So once again, thanks for your kind comments, hope you enjoy!

To say Shiro was outraged would be the understatement of the century. First, having to hear through the dispatch radio that his boyfriend’s apartment was broken into had set him on edge. He wanted to teach the robbers a lesson, give them one hell of a lecture, after attending to his boyfriend who spent all night sobbing from fright in Shiro’s arms. Now, he was having an intense stare down with the Chief over the case itself.

“What do you mean, I can’t work this case?” Shiro crossed his arms, giving his superior a cold but questioning gaze. The Chief sighed, leaning forward with his arms resting on his desk as he stared Shiro down as well, pinning the officer to his seat.

“The case is too personal, it can cloud your judgement. It’s best if we have someone who doesn’t know the victims carry out with the justice procedure on tracking down these criminals.” He explained while Shiro glanced down at the carpet, angry at the Chief for being right.

“I understand how upsetting this is, especially when all you want to do is protect a loved one, but I can assure you, we’ll have this solved quickly, given its the only crime we have going on right now, other than Mr. Hicks claiming to have spotted a Sasquatch in his yard again.” The Chief gave Shiro a look, with Shiro sighing in defeat.

“I understand. Thank you Sir.” Shiro nodded before getting up and about to exit when the Chief spoke again.

“Also, please don’t mention the Hick’s Sasquatch case to Kogane. He’ll want to go stakeout the location again and the Hicks get really nervous with him camping out in their backyard.”The Chief sighed wearily. Shiro grimaced picturing a tired, Keith with severe B.O. Keith holding binoculars and using a too small tent before nodding his promise.

“I won’t tell a soul, Sir.” And with that, Shiro parted, the Chief’s words tumbling around in his head, wondering how he was going to help Lance get his stuff back now. As Shiro neared his desk, he found Keith fidgeting in his chair, giving him the side eye a couple times, drawing out an aggravated huff from Shiro as he plopped in his chair.

“What Keith?”

“So any word on the Sasquatch case? Just wondering if anyone was going to take a look into it, and I’m free this weekend so I could check out the perimeter.” Keith shrugged none too casually as he rubbed the back of his neck not seeing the calculating gaze focused on him.

“Did you read the Chief’s lips or something?” Shiro asked, one eyebrow lifting up in question as Keith scoffed.

“No Shiro, he made me stop doing that weeks ago. One of the Hicks boys posted about the encounter on Twitter, had a video and everything about it.” Keith stated, typing into the Twitter feed and finding the video to show Shiro. Shiro watched uninterested in some young redneck’s commentary for a video showing mostly dense foliage and what looked like a deer. It wasn’t until later when the boy was back in what looked like his room that Shiro suddenly sat up, eyes widening in realization.

“Keith rewind some, pause it just a bit.” Keith did as he said and watched Shiro glance over the picture, eyes searching till they widened and he cracked a smile.

“Thank god for the internet! Keith you may have just found evidence to help with the robbery case.” Shirp patted Keith’s back, a little bit too hard as Keith almost choked, but Shiro couldn’t waste time, quickly finding himself in front of the Chief’s office, almost busting down the door.

                                                                                             *********

“Why the hell am I here! I paid my taxes years ago!”

“Are you saying you don’t pay taxes now?”

“…..No?”

Shiro sighed. They were interrogating one of the perps who was possibly behind the burglary, and so far, the stupidity in the atmosphere has increased. He could feel his patience thinning by the second.

“Shawn Hicks, listen to me, we just want to know where you got this game system at. It looks fairly used, maybe about a year old? And everyone knows these models come strictly with warrantees, so you should have the receipt on file, right?”

“Yeah, so?”

“Well it turns out we looked up the model number on the system and matched it with the credit card on file that paid with it. All we need is just your credit card, see if it matches.” The officer stated, tone neutral as he stared down Shawn. Shawn merely grumbled, fidgeting in his seat, not looking at the officer.

“Well I don’t have my card with me, I lost it.”

“Oh did you now?” Shawn nodded earning a slight chuckle in response before a fist slammed down on the table between them, spooking poor Shawn.

“Or maybe that card never belonged to you! We know the original owner of the card happened to belong to one of the victims whose apartment you and your brother broke into the other night!”

“You don’t have any proof!” Shawn sneered, gaze boring into the officer’s while the officer grinned wickedly.

“Actually, we do. We went over the apartment thoroughly, ran a few tests and our DNA results came back. We have plenty of evidence against you. Maybe next time wear gloves if you’re going to rob somebody.”

“Oh thats what we forgot…Wait! No I-I didn’t mean that I was just kidding.” Shawn quickly tried to backtrack but the officer in front of him wasn’t having it.

“It’s too late Shawn. We have the proof and we have your brother in questioning as well. He confessed to us everything about an hour ago.” And with that, the stern officer walked out unaware of the conversation going on behind the one-way mirror where Shiro stood in awed silence next to the Chief.

“Impressive.” Shiro breathed as the Chief chuckled.

“Yes Kolivan is our best interrogator. I keep telling him to move to the city, hes really wasting his talents here.” Shiro nodded, not really knowing what else to say to that as the Chief regarded him curiously.

“By the way Shirogane, how did you know the Hicks were behind this?”

“Well Keith was watching one of their videos on Sasquatch-”

“Oh dammit. Now he’ll definitely want to go stakeout the Hicks. He’s persistent on the dumbest shit sometimes, its concerning. Anyways, please continue.”

“Uh, anyways I noticed in the background, the gaming system matched my boyfrien-I mean, the victim’s description of the stolen merchandise. The gaming system belonging to Lance McClain is covered in distinctive worn out Frozen themed stickers featuring Elsa and Anna, from when his nieces visited and put stickers over everything. Including my arm.” Shiro added, remembering that horrible hour he spent trying to wipe the sticker glue off his prosthetic.

“Ah..well good eye Officer Shirogane. You may be on your way to working back in the city soon. Great work.” The Chief clapped a hand on his back proudly before exiting the room, leaving a stunned Shiro behind as his mind processed the Chief’s words. Going back to the city? Shiro glanced at the door the Chief had left through, contemplating everything, particularly his career but right now he had a certain someone he needed to pay a visit.

********

Sal’s was busy as any other Friday night, the small but lively bar was lit up with flashing lights and with dance music blaring from the speakers so loud, you could hear it two blocks over. Since this was one of only a few bars in the area, the place was packed with many people, old and young alike all here for a good time, to have their week’s troubles washed away for one night of music and alcohol.

Shiro would much rather spend his Friday nights either in his apartment catching up on whatever was showing on the History channel(not those fake documentaries of course although the added dramatics did make history more funny), or he would spend the evening with Lance and whatever Lance wanted to do. Thankfully, Lance wasn’t much of a clubber as he proclaimed to be in his ‘younger years’(which drew the loudest snort from Shiro) but occasionally they would hit up Sal’s and then go to the other’s apartment and ‘Netflix and chill’ as Lance put it.

Shiro still didn’t really understand that saying. How is Netflix involved when all they do is get right to the sex? He would still never forget their first night when Lance suggested they head to Shiro’s to watch some Netflix, and chill the rest of the night. As soon as they walked in, Lance pounced on him like a lion before Shiro could even close the door.

‘God what a night that was..’ Shiro thought, a little heat blooming on his cheeks before he coughed to squash the feelings down remembering he was in public after all.

He walked inside Sal’s, Lance having texted him saying he was there after Shiro texted to meet up. It was strange for Lance to be there at four o’ clock in the afternoon, choosing to take a small power nap around this time to maintain his beauty sleep, but Shiro didn’t think too much on it, Lance was a little eccentric so this wasn’t too out of the ordinary. With an eager smile, Shiro glanced around the bar catching his boyfriend sitting by a small table near the back instead of the countertop and Shiro quickly made his way over, too excited to share the news with his beloved.

“Lance!” Shiro called, waving a little as Lance’s head popped up. Lance seemed..unenthusiastic? Lance quickly morphed his slight frown into a smile just as Shiro reached the table and placed a small kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead. Maybe his good news will cheer Lance up.

“I have some good news!” Shiro stated sliding into the chair opposite of Lance and plopping down. Lance perked up a bit, leaning forward eagerly as he laced his fingers together and placed his chin on top of them.

“Oh really? Like what?” He asked, fighting and failing to hold back a yawn. Shiro frowned picking up on the slight slouch in his posture and noticed the eye bags on Lance’s perfect face. That’s odd…

“Well, we caught the thieves! We got all your belongings back, I’m afraid we’ll have to hold onto them for evidence and processing, but once that’s over they’re yours again.” Shiro announced feeling a smidgen of pride as Lance’s face lit up.

“That is good news! Holy crow Hunk’s gonna be so happy!” Lance cried, face bursting into joy before another yawn broke through. Shiro frowned once more giving Lance a curious look before speaking.

“Lance are you not sleeping well?” He asked, concern tracing his tone as he knelt forward and held Lance’s hand gently. Lance sighed, placing his head in his free hand, body sinking into the chair as defeat washed over him.

“No. I can’t sleep at all. Not in my apartment at least.” Lance admitted, slowly sinking to place his head on the table, the wood cooling to the touch almost causing an appreciative moan to slip out as long fingers stroked through his hair.

“Is it because of the robbery?” Shiro asked softly, feeling somber that Lance was still shaken up.

“Yes. I just can’t sleep there anymore. I’ve already been caught taking naps in the dressing rooms, and the bathrooms. Those dumb giant ottomans that have no business being in bathrooms make the perfect napping spots during work hours.” Lance admitted. Shiro patted his back, leaning forward a bit more in their small space so Lance would be the only one to hear.

“Lance you can always talk to me if you’re upset or scared about something. It was a very scary situation to be in, I’m grateful you didn’t get hurt physically from it. I wish there was something more that I could offer you.” Shiro replied as Lance sighed before taking Shiro’s hand and tugging him closer, urging Shiro to pull his chair so it was next to Lance’s. Shiro didn’t waste any time to wrap his boyfriend up in his arms, pressing soft kisses to his cheek, Lance nuzzling into the touch.

“I know, I just didn’t want to talk about it, which was not the best thing to do and I realize that now, but I kind of didn’t want to admit it happened to myself, if that makes sense? I mean you hear about this thing all the time and think it will never happen to you but when it does, its shocking, scary, feels like time has frozen and its hard to move past it. God this sucks, I haven’t been able to stay in the apartment by myself at all since it happened.” Lance sagged with relief at having finally said it out loud. He’d been pretending for almost a week that everything had been okay, his fake smile plastered on his beautiful face whenever his coworkers or anyone he knew in town would bring it up.

“I just, don’t feel safe there anymore.” Lance admitted quietly, voice wobbling just a bit as the comforting grip tightened slightly, Shiro humming in thought.

“I’m sorry this happened to you Lance.” Shiro whispered, his voice trying to be as soothing as possible, the smaller male sighing as he sunk into the warmth of his boyfriend. He could almost fall asleep right here in the middle of Sal’s with the warmth Shiro was providing.

“Lance? I get off my shift later tonight around 9, if I promise to come over afterwards will you want to stay in your apartment?” Shiro asked curious as Lance peeked up at him baffled.

“But then you’ll have to go all the way back home and you’ve worked a really long shift what with solving the case and everything-”

“Lance.” Shiro waited till he had Lance’s utmost attention before continuing. “I meant, I’ll come over and stay with you if you’d like?” He finished, his expression cautiously neutral hoping this wasn’t too forward of him. ‘I mean we’ve slept together already, how much forward can this be, actually sleeping over at each other’s places?’ Shiro wondered as Lance seemed to consider it.

“An adult sleepover? How can I refuse that offer? I’ll get the face masks and wine!” Lance nearly jumped for joy. He hadn’t had a sleepover since..high-school to be honest, before he and Hunk made the ultimate bro-commitment to move in together every year after graduating. Shiro chuckled, happy to see his boyfriend excited about something again.

“Well this sleepover will be more focused on getting you to actually sleep, sweetheart.”

“Boo.” Lance giggled as Shiro gave him a slight pinch to his side. “Alright alright I give! Well with that kind of sweet-talk I’ll do just about anything you say.” Lance smirked throwing in a wink as Shiro groaned, shaking his head in bemusement.

“Then that settles it. I’ll be right over after my shift tonight.”

                                                                                                  *********

Lance hummed to himself as he got comfy on the couch, a face mask on and a glass of wine in his hand already with another empty glass and a bottle resting on the coffee table his mama had given him.

It’s was a little past nine o’clock, Shiro texting he was on his way much to Lance’s excitement at the idea of having a sleepover with Shiro. he’d made sure to brush his teeth extra hard already, even flossing and shoving three breath mints in his mouth. He even cleaned his room for the occasion. I mean sure, Shiro’s already seen the mess it had previously been and had technically spent the night with him already(which didn’t count as Shiro only got to stay with him for a few hours before having to leave for his shift) but Lance wanted it to be official. As his mama always taught him, a clean house, a clean room, does wonders for the psyche. Even if she always usually said that during her intense cleaning frenzies at the beginning of the year and roped everyone within a two mile radius to assist.

Lance sipped on his wine, admiring the sweet taste as he nervously eyed the balcony. He had taken to triple checking the lock and even closing his blinds to keep any nosey people out. Somehow the blinds shut added a more threatening feel than if they were opened, the dark void on the other side of the glass staring Lance down. He felt like someone was on the other side watching him, something menacing just waiting to pounce which Lance had immediately closed the blinds after that. He hoped Shiro would make it soon, the quietness was already starting to have its affect on Lance, right as a knock echoed throughout the apartment. Lance scurried up, taking his time to glance through the peephole and sighing in relief and feeling jittery at seeing his boyfriend standing on the other side.

“Welcome to mi casa!” Lance blurted out, throwing the door open as Shiro chuckled, pausing to stop in front of Lance and kiss him slow and gentle on the lips.

“I’ve already been here before though. Plenty of times as a matter of fact.” Shiro reminded him as Lance waved it off.

“Technicalities, who cares? Anyways, what’d ya bring?” Lance asked eyeing the small bag Shiro had in his hand.

“Ah, let’s see..some travel sized toothpaste, a toothbrush, and a change of clothes. Also some spare toiletries, just in case.” Shiro stated, as Lance led him to the open living room, as he helped the officer out of his jacket.

“Aha! So this isn’t just about me getting a goods night rest then, is it?” Lance quirked an eyebrow, nearly giggling at Shiro’s red face as he sputtered for an answer.

“What? No! Of course not! I mean we’ve already-I wouldn’t be so presumptuous like that-”

“Shiro I’m only teasing. Haha, this is gonna be fun. Come, sit, be comfy I have wine!” Lance led Shiro over to the couch, immediately sinking back down and curling up against Shiro’s side as he too sat down on the love-seat.

“I see you’ve started without me.” Shiro noted, smiling as he pointed towards the wine and gestured to Lance’s face.

“Sorry, started getting a little nervous being here by myself since Hunk’s at the lab tonight. He’s just going to crash at Shay’s since its closer.” Lance admitted, feeling embarrassment creep until a strong hand patted his shoulder.

“I understand Lance. So where should we start then?” Shiro asked and smiled as Lance hopped right into it, but not before flashing his boyfriend a grateful smile for his kind words. As Lance began sorting through face masks, thinking Shiro would be best to start off with a simple sheet mask, Shiro couldn’t help but watch his boyfriend easily slip back into his carefree, joyous self. After about an hour of explaining face masks to Shiro, and the both of them knocking back a whole bottle of wine, Shiro declared he was tired, noticing Lance yawning alot more as well. As Lance finished off his beauty routine, Shiro cleaned up a little, even checking to lock the front door and balcony door before heading to Lance’s room to change into the sweats he normally slept in. Much to his surprise, Lance was already there, under the covers with a fake rose in his mouth, attempting to strike a sexy pose but with the elaborate flannel pajamas he wears, it did not have the effect he was going for.

“Why hello officer.” Lance winked, words coming out muffled around the rose stem in his mouth as Shiro snorted, nearly dropping his bag.

“Really Lance?”

“What? I was being romantic!” Lance spat the rose out, eager to argue his case but Shiro beat him to it, by placing a kiss on his lips, swallowing any disagreements Lance was about to propose.

“Very romantic indeed. You sure know how to make a man swoon.” Shiro breathed, ducking down and placing another kiss to Lance who gasped from pleasure.

“What can I say? It’s a gift. Lance McClain makes all the ladies, gents, and cops swoon.” Lance stated earning another snort as Shiro straightened up, getting undressed. He used to be a little shy undressing in front of Lance at first whenever they were about to have sex, since most of his adulthood he’d ben ogled and thirsted after by very forward women and some men. It was nice to face someone who looked at him with awe but also appreciated Shiro for his inner personality.

With Shiro dressed in his sweatpants(he always got too hot in a shirt so he never wore one) he gently crawled in next to Lance on his bed, letting his boyfriend immediately snuggle up against him as Shiro pulled the covers over them. Lance sighed, his head resting on Shiro's chest as Shiro wrapped one arm around his shoulders, another gently brushing his hair with the lightest of touches. Lance could already feel his eyes drooping.

“This was nice. I’m glad you came over.” Lance yawned out as Shiro hummed in agreement.

“Me too.” Shiro whispered before wishing his boyfriend good night and giving him one last kiss before they both drifted off to sleep, no worries this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes The Break-In! Hope it was a delight! Until next time!


	4. Part 8.5 Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alternate fic of Part 8: Sorry where Lotor actually is a drug dealer and Lance is in deeper shit, or so he thinks...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally wrote it! The alternate au of this au were Lotor actually was a drug kingpin(or something I don't know drug terms) and our dear Lancey-Lance is in hot water. Will Shiro save our man-sel in distress? Most fucking likely cuz then what else would I write about? 
> 
> Btws its cheesy, stereotypical, and cliche as hell but that will be explained later in the story..kinda.

Lance was shoved harshly to the ground at Lotor’s feet, looking up slowly as his eyes landed on the tall man before him. 

“Hello Lance. What a nice surprise.” Lotor chuckled darkly as he leaned over the kneeling man. Lance kept his head down, suppressing the urge to shiver.

"Hello Lotor." He grumbled but kept his mouth shut at the threatening gaze he received.

“When I noticed your car following me, I had a feeling I had a tagalong. I can only hope you didn’t alert your one armed cop friend and get my fine ass in trouble.” Lotor spoke, his breath brushing over Lance’s cheeks making him flinch in revulsion. At Lotor’s long pause, a questionable look on his face, Lance realized the man was actually asking.

“N-no.” Lance lied, gulping audibly as Lotor’s cunning smile slipped into a frown. He tsked as he shook his head, a few of the women standing behind him stepping forward into the light. Normally Lance would consider himself lucky to be around five beautiful people at once, but right now, not so much. 

“Lance, I feel that I should point out to you, I do not appreciate liars in my presence. Why last week, one of my runners lied about not going to the police with some info on my cartel and you know what I did with him?” Lotor purred, taking Lance’s chin in his hand and grinning as he noticed the fear in the other’s eyes. Lance shook his head slightly, although with Lotor gripping it so hard, it was impossible to barely turn it. Lance was sure he’d have nail indents on his cheeks for weeks to come.

“I got rid of him of course. Don’t look so surprised, you knew where I was going with this.” Lotor laughed, patting Lance’s cheek mockingly as he stood back up, heading towards the van. Lance watched as the former sophisticated rich guy Lance once knew, spun back around, a .44 Magnum revolver now in his grasp. Lance gasped upon seeing it, shaking visibly like a leaf as Lotor loaded bullets into it.

“What’s that American saying? Snitches get..something?” Lotor asked, like he was genuinely curious.

“Snitches get stitches!” The woman holding Lance to the ground answered amused. The knife she had pressed to his back didn’t waver in the slightest, the sharp point digging through the soft material of his jacket and sweater. 

“Thank you, Ezor. Now Lance, since I’m easily persuaded by pretty faces, I’ll give you two options; I can either kill you right here, right now for calling the cops, who judging by how long you’ve been following me, it won’t be too long before they arrive. Or option two, you can come with me quietly, don’t make anything difficult for me and join my business. You have long legs, I’m sure you’ll be excellent for running.” Lotor chuckled at his own joke, his female cohorts chuckling along with him. Lance glared back at them, wishing so hard for once he had listened to Shiro’s advice to stay away but nooo, he had to be nosey!

“What if I’m not good at..running?” Lance asked quietly although he had a feeling he knew the answer already.

“Well, you’ll either learn to be good or thats the end Lancey Lance.” Lotor grinned sadistically. Lance’s eyes widened at the mention of that, face growing pale as ice cold fear trembled throughout his body.

“Lotor please…I mean if I go missing, don’t you think that would be too suspicious?” Lance pleaded, shuffling a bit closer to Lotor on his knees despite Ezor’s warning for him to sit still. Lotor considered him for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

“Honestly, I don’t really care. My father basically runs this state, in fact his influence is so strong, he’s practically running the country. I can do whatever the hell I want.” Lotor bragged, shoving Lance back with a foot and motioning for Ezor and another woman to throw him in the back of the van.

“Alright get him inside and bind him. We’ve got to get moving before the cops get here.” Lotor stated in a bored tone as Lance protested, his body being lifted his feet barely skirting the ground. He was taken towards the van, pushed to the edge where one woman began taking out duct tape as Ezor began immediately binding his wrists together, with what felt like zip ties.

“Lotor! Wait! Please! I-I’ll call them off! I’ll say it was a mistake ju-” A hand belonging to the huge buff one, clamped over his mouth before he could plead anymore.

“Ugh. Can’t we just off this guy Lotor? If I have to listen to his whining I’ll kill him myself!” Lance gulped behind the hand, feeling the strength in this woman’s hand alone, he could tell it wasn’t an empty threat.

“Now Zethrid, I do believe in second chances after all.” Lotor smirked down at Lance’s quaking figure. Lotor took a few steps forward until he was standing right in front of Lance, now sitting in the van, propped up on the side, his hands now bound behind his back and duct tape wrapped around his legs together. Lotor leaned closer, smiling as Lance shivered in place, waiting for his next move.

“Besides I’m sure he has some useful qualities hidden somewhere.” Lotor purred, his cold hand stroking along Lance’s upper cheek bone, Lance flinching away from the touch.

“Y-you won’t get away with this. The police will be here soon.” Lance reminded him before Lotor grabbed some duct tape from the roll, and quickly began wrapping it around Lance’s mouth, despite the lanky man’s dodging. With a flick of his wrist, Lotor tugged the hood of Lance’s jacket over his face, blocking his features from being too recognizable.

“I’ve been getting away with it for a long time Lance. And I always will.” Lotor crooned as Lance mumbled curse words at him, the duct tape slurring the words together.

The sounds of sirens in the distance caught their attention as well as the women still surrounding them. The women leaped into action, piling giant sacks from the van, into Lotor’s trunk, Lotor glaring at the red and blue lights flashing among the trees.

“Gotta deal with the police now. In the meantime, make yourself comfortable Lance. You’ll be back here for quite a while.” Lotor grinned as he closed the doors, leaving Lance alone in the darkness.

*********

It felt like hours to Lance as he was tossed around the van. He’d been struggling in his binds for the first thirty minutes when he heard the sounds of slamming doors, and gunshots. Although he wasn’t in a big rush to get out after hearing those. Now the van was moving, he could hear the hum of the engine as the van moved, the ride bumpy enough to knock Lance around in the back like he was a sack of potatoes.

After the fifth time he was knocked to the floor, Lance grumbled wishing he had at least been abducted in a vehicle with a backseat. Shit, he’d even go for the stereotypical two henchmen uncomfortably sitting on either side of him in the backseat of a limo while a loan shark terrorized him about overdue payments. After the fifth pothole Lance groaned in pain as his head collided with the side of the van, dark spots swam in his vision, distracting him from the van stopping suddenly and the sound of multiple feet rushing about. Lance blinked away the spots as the doors were flung open and Lotor stood there in all his disheveled glory. His normally shiny straight hair was frazzled and tangled, blood trickling down his temple as he panted. Anger flashed in his eyes as he glanced behind himself as if expecting someone. Lance flinched when that angry gaze landed back on him, Lotor spat in disgust, eyes beadily pinning the other down.

“I may have lost a couple of my guards already, but I’ll be damned before I let them take me down!” Lotor growled, grabbing Lance’s tied up legs and pulling him closer, despite Lance’s attempts to kick him off. Lotor’s eyes sparkled with wickedness, his free hand jumbling around with his belt as he pulled out a gun and held it to Lance’s temple, Lance freezing on the spot.

“It’s showtime, darling.” Lotor cackled as he quickly spun around, grabbing Lance by the back of his jacket and hurling him forward so he was falling out of the van until a harsh yank on his jacket had him uprighted and Lance was pressed up against Lotor’s side, gun pressed to his temple and facing what looked about twenty police cars. They were all formed around them in a semi-circle, the flashing blue and red lights not helping Lance’s already spotty vision as the blinding spotlight joined along and flashed into Lance’s eyes, drawing a small groan of discomfort. Lotor merely pulled him taut against his side, gun barrel digging into his skull as he faced the cops daringly. 

“Surrender with your hands up! Let the civilian go!” A loud voice spoke through a megaphone earning a smirk from the drug lord in response.

“I will only surrender when I’m on my deathbed, of course. I’ll also be taking this one along with me.” Lotor clicked the safety off, the barrel nudging again at Lance’s temple drawing a whimper from the terrified male.

Just as Lotor was seconds away from pulling the trigger, Lance watching out of the corner of his eye as his finger twitched, when a loud shot rang out, causing Lance to flinch and cower towards himself as the sound echoed throughout the crowd. Lance let his eyes closed, believing for a second he was dead when Lotor’s grip slackened and soon vanished altogether. Startled, Lance glanced over and gasped behind his gag as he saw Lotor on the ground, body convulsing from the bullet wound and shock.

“He’s down! Move! Move! Move!” A voice bellowed as many men ran over, swarming around the body, some stooping to the pavement to stop the bleeding as others called an ambulance. A few came over to Lance about to help him out of his bindings when a larger man rushed ahead of them, eyes filled with worry.

“Lance! Oh my god, Lance.” Shiro almost gasped when he reached the lanky male, quickly undoing the tape across Lance’s mouth much to Lance’s relief.

“Shiro?”

“Lance you’re okay. Don’t worry you’re safe now.” Shiro whispered gently as he continued to help Lance take off his bindings.

“Shiro, I, I’m so glad to see you now. I didn’t think I would get to ever again.” Lance admitted bashfully as Shiro noticeably stiffened.

Lance’s eyes watered a little as he gazed back up at Shiro, who was staring at him so softly now, the lingering anger and fear gone from his expression, eyes now hooded and glimmering with an intensity, it drew Lance into their depths. 

“Lance I, I almost lost you. I don’t want to lose you, in any way, ever again.” Shiro declared, earning a slight shiver from the man clinging to his body. Lance gulped, feeling a little color rise to his cheeks as he ducked his head from Shiro’s gazing.

“W-what are you saying Shiro?” He asked, biting his lip, feelings his hopes rising just a little bit, which was the last thing he wanted in case this all came crashing down again.

“I’m saying..I love you Lance. Have ever since I first got to know you. That day when I rescued you from that spider, I wasn’t prepared to meet someone as spirited and wonderful to be around as you. Just the thought of you instantly brightens my day and I find myself constantly drawn to your presence and wanting more. I never said anything because I assumed you wouldn’t be..you know? Interested in someone like me?”

“What?”

"I know, I still have some issues to work on but-”

“No! Not that! Shiro you’re fudging amazing! I assumed if anyone had doubt about us being together, it would be you, because you’re way out of my league!” As Shiro frowned at that, mouth open ready to retort, Lance quickly shushed him with a quick kiss, yanking the officer’s chin down a little to reach his lips as he stood on tiptoe. Shiro’s eyes popped open, staring down at Lance who had closed his eyes in pleasure, their lips relaxing against the others as Lance even hummed pleasantly at the contact.

As Shiro’s brain finally caught up to him, he quickly relaxed into the lip contact, winding his arms around Lance’s waist and back, pulling the shorter man closer as Lance gasped a little, encircling his arms around Shiro’s neck for support as the stronger man pulled him taut against his chest and front side.

The kiss lasted a while, neither of the lovebirds wanting to pull away. It was only till things started getting a little too heated when Shiro startled, pulling back slightly to glance down, Lance as well, and blushing bright as a tomato when he saw the tent in his jeans.

“I-I can explain..”

“Don’t. I understand completely.” Shiro’s eyes darkened then, and whoa hey now he was spotting a particularly large bulge in his uniform slacks. Lance couldn’t stop staring, mouth even salivating just a little bit until Shiro pulled him closer and hey when did his shirt and jacket come off?

“I want you right here, right now.” Shiro demanded, mouth moving to bite a spot on Lance’s neck, earning a soft gasp and low moan in response. Lance tilted his neck back, giving Shiro easier access as he traced similar nips down to his collar bone. Okay when did Lance take his shirt off? Shiro grazed his lips against Lance’s, Lance letting out an embarrassing whine of need as a low chuckle rumbled out from Shiro.

“Lance you are so good, so willing.” Shiro murmured against his skin as he sunk to his knees then, face to balls with Lance’s erection before he began slowly unbuttoning his jeans. Lance felt his world tilting and shifting around him then. He could barely focus on Shiro until he felt a wet heat swallow his length and his world faded.

                                                                                                *********

Lance shot up in bed gasping desperately for air which slowed to panting as he realized he was back in his room, in bed, not tied up in Lotor’s drug van or being held in strong muscular arms. How disappointing honestly.

He glanced down, realizing there definitely was a boner party currently being held in his pajama pants. Dammit this was his nice pair, Lance groaned uncomfortable and confused from that wet dream he just experienced, when he glanced next to him and sighed in relief and awe as he took in the sleeping figure of his boyfriend, Shiro. Lance cuddled up against Shiro who despite Lance’s outburst, was sleeping like a rock, heavy snores filtering out of his mouth while Lance watched fondly.

‘Awww. He’s so cute when he actually sleeps!’ Lance sighed, using a finger to carefully brush the hair out of Shiro’s face practically cooing as Shiro shifted, mouth moving as if he was talking. Lance sunk down, pressing a light kiss to the officer’s temple but drew back alarmed as Shiro stirred even more.

‘Crap! Don’t wake up! Don’t wake up!' Lance repeated in his head but Shiro continued to toss and turn, eventually groaning as he slowly awoke, eyes fluttering open in curiosity and regret until he glanced over to meet Lance’s gaze.

“Lance? Are you alright? What time is it?” Shiro yawned as he sat up, slightly stretching his arms not noticing the thirsty look on Lance’s face as he gazed at the half naked form of his boyfriend. Thank God for those abs, _jesus christ_.

“Mm? Oh! Nothing! I had a weird dream and then I just woke up.” Lance coughed, pulling the sheets up to his chest, hoping Shiro wouldn’t notice the boner he was still sporting like a champion.

“Weird dream? Do you want to talk about it?” Shiro asked concerned as he leaned back in the pillows, leaning on one hand as the other reached out to gently rub Lance’s arm for comfort.

‘God, you must certainly be real to gift me this man,’ Lance bit his lip as he leaned into the other’s hand. Due to Shiro not wearing shirts to bed and the fact his lower face was beginning to show early stages of morning shadow, Lance’s boner was only growing more hard as Lance tried not to concentrate on his boyfriend’s handsome features. Shiro meanwhile, stared back a little confused, any traces of sleep gone in favor of watching his boyfriend squirm under his gaze until Shiro glanced down at the sheets pooling in Lance’s lap and his gaze froze in awareness.

“Again?” Shiro asked astonished as Lance felt his cheeks burn. He nodded his head, pointedly not looking at Shiro as he began to explain.

“I had a weird dream about you saving me from Lotor if he had been a drug dealer after all and it was really hot and I don’t know it just happened.” The words flooded out of Lance’s mouth as he cringed.

“I repeat, again? Lance this is the fifth time this month, you’ve had a ‘weird dream’.” Shiro chuckled, sitting up so he could move beside his boyfriend, pulling him closer to snuggle against his chest which was Lance’s favorite spot to cuddle.

“Mmm..I know but my body can’t stop for some reason. I’ve been horny almost every night, it must be the sleeping pills, and you're not helping mister! You’re sexy when you’re sleepy, thats not fair at all.” Lance pointed out as Shiro shook with quiet laughter.

“I’m sorry. I’ll try to tone it down for you from now on.” Shiro joked as he kissed his loves frown away. Lance merely sighed, loving the warm strong arms wrapped around his waist, pressing him closer as Shiro continued to trail kisses from Lance’s cheeks down to his neck, and soon pulling the collar of his pajama shirt back to kiss his collar bone.

Lance sighed enjoying the loving attention until an urgent need from down below brought him out of his headspace. Lance glared down at the offending body part, still standing at attention like it was waiting for its next orders when Shiro’s hand trickled down, rubbing against Lance’s thigh, pretty close to his member.

“Do you want to?” Shiro asked softly, lightly biting his earlobe getting a needy moan in response. Lance leaned forward a bit, nipping Shiro’s shoulder playfully and giving him a suggestive look with his eyes when Shiro pulled him closer, pressing his lips to Lance’s.

Shiro then moved his hand till it grazed the skin above the waistband of Lance’s pants. Lance wrapped his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, hips twitching forward into Shiro’s hand as it traced the outline of Lance’s member through his pants.

“Shiro please.” Lance whined, all the blood in his body rushing south as well as Lance’s common sense and tiredness.

“Shh, just let me take care of you.” Shiro whispered before his hand dived into Lance’s briefs, flesh meeting flesh and drawing out a shameless groan from Lance.

Thirty minutes and a sore ass later, Lance collapsed against the sheets with a pleased sigh, the little beads of sweat being wiped off his face as Shiro leaned down to kiss him on the forehead.

“Was that okay for you?” Shiro asked unsure as Lance scoffed before turning to face him.

“Shiro I came three times, trust me, you know how to use that thing.” Lance grinned as he patted Shiro’s dick encouragingly through the sheets despite the embarrassed groan.

“Lance, don’t start that again please. We should go to bed, we both have work in the morning.” Shiro grumbled tiredly but tugged Lance gently to curl up beside him so he could link his arms around the others waist, like he was holding a teddy bear. Lance giggled at Shiro’s behavior before pressing one last deep kiss between them before they both collapsed against the pillows.

“Good night Shiro the hero.” Lance teased before a yawn escaped hearing a sleepy chuckle from the other.

“Good night Sharpshooter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to notice a trend where I end all these fics with them in bed hmmm.  
> Hope that last scene wasn't too cringy, I clearly don't know what I'm doing but I do like showing their romantic/sexual side of their relationship and as fun as the little teases and hints are, sometimes people need a bit extra. Another thing, before anyone actually does send me this; please don't offer me any critiques or advice, as nice and courteous as that is, I do not get to spend alot of time writing due to working so much(and college having drained me completely) so this is just an outlet for me. I enjoy writing, being goofy and having fun, but I'm not ready to start taking myself seriously as a writer if that makes sense. I don't mean to come across as rude but when you're your own harsh critique with everything you do, its tiresome hearing others unsolicited critiques at times. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks so much for reading as always! :)


	5. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings are the worst, but sometimes it can be a blessing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, I was celebrating(and dreading) my birthday but its finally passed and I got sick so I had some time to upload a chapter! It's pretty short, but at least its some cute, fluffy morning shance. Enjoy!

Mornings were the fucking worst.

Whoever decided the day had to start by waking up at 5 am to get ready for work by 7 is the devil themselves. Morning people were generally the devils minions, a statement Lance firmly repeated to Shiro every time the officer had to get up for his morning shift. This morning was no different, except Lance stayed asleep this time, the loud beeping of Shiro’s alarm not even disturbing his sleep. Shiro yawned as he stretched, giving the man next to him a fond smile before gently pulling the covers over his frame and practically tiptoeing out the bedroom.

The early morning chill crept around Shiro’s apartment, the man hissed as his bare feet made contact with the cold kitchen tile. Shiro sleepily made his way to the coffeemaker, the auto-programmed machine already brewing a strong blend perfect for mornings such as this. As Shiro grabbed a cup, already pouring himself a mug-full, a sleepy Lance with the craziest bed-head Shiro ever saw, emerged from the bedroom partially stumbling into the kitchen before he grabbed Shiro by the waist and wrapped his arms around the other, smooshing his face into Shiro’s back with a low groan.

“It’s too cold.” Lance grumbled, voice smothered by Shiro’s skin. Shiro chuckled slightly before turning around and giving Lance a proper hug, appreciating the way his old police academy t-shirt hung off Lance’s frame, the hem just barely covering Lance’s briefs.

“You can always go back to bed then.” Shiro offered, placing a kiss on top of Lance’s head as the other snuggled closer to him. Lance made a disgruntled noise at the idea, scrunching his face up in disgust.

“But you’re not there though. The beds too cold.” Lance complained much to Shiro’s amusement. Lance turned his face up to his boyfriend, taking in the glorious rough patch of hair growing around Shiro’s jawline and the tousled white hair covering up some of his forehead.

“You should grow a beard.” Lance giggled as Shiro squinted his brows in displeasure.

“No thanks. Tried once, it tickled too much. Hard to be taken seriously when you’re giggling every time your hair touched your neck. It looks like you’ve got some shadow going on yourself here.” Shiro murmured as his fingers cradled the side of Lance’s face, thumb gently stroking the side where some patchiness was growing. Lance hummed in response, his arms wrapped around the taller mans neck as he mostly leaned against his boyfriend.

“Just come back to bed with me..just for five more minutes.” Lance pleaded, tilting Shiro’s head lower to leave kisses against the other’s face and neck drawing out a groan from the other. He really should start getting ready for work…then again, Lance was standing here in his kitchen, bare legs and wearing his t-shirt..

“Alright, five minutes tops.” Shiro agreed, bending down to kiss Lance on the lips, taking in the excited “Yippee!” from Lance. “But after that I really have to get dressed and leave.” Shiro stated as Lance began dragging him back towards the room.

“Five minutes huh? Well we could always do other activities instead of sleep.” Lance teased, pressing a bare leg against Shiro’s pant leg as Shiro felt a slight stirring down below.

“Hmm..activities huh?” Shiro asked right before hauling Lance over his shoulder in one swift move, Lance gasped as he soon found himself face to face with the dip of Shiro’s lower back, heat rising to his face immediately.

“Shiro!”

“Ah bu bu! No time sweetheart! Five minutes, remember?” Shiro teased as he marched them back to the bedroom, Lance grumbling along the way.

“Fine, but I get to top this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is super short! Hopefully I'll upload more soon, anyone in the mood for pole dancer Lance? ;)


	6. Loverboy Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro finds out something interesting about Lance. Lance decides to put on a show. ;) Also for the very first time in all my fics, theres porn at the end! And I doubt its any good! But please stay to enjoy the plot anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I finally write porn. Is it good? Ehhhhhhhh...oh hey look its a story! Hope you enjoy!

"I'll be right back, okay?” 

Shiro nodded, happily accepting the quick peck from his boyfriend before he scurried off to the bar’s restrooms.

It was a chill Thursday night, Shiro was off duty for once, choosing to spend what time he had with his wonderful boyfriend, Lance. Right now they were currently hanging out at Sal’s since Lance had a performance that evening and Shiro would never pass up an opportunity to come hear him sing and voice his support. Hunk and his girlfriend, Shay had also joined them. Shiro thought the two made a lovely couple, they were both very friendly, willing to meet and make friends everywhere they went. While Hunk was a hardcore cook who could put Gordon Ramsey to shame, Shay had a passion for baking. Her bakes could turn any non-sweet tooth to the sugary side instantly. Shiro found out Shay was getting her masters degree in geology, her fondness for crystals very apparent in the many homemade crystal jewelry she makes.

“How’s your studies coming along?” Shiro asked them, knowing Hunk was also in school as well.

“Pretty good! Exam season is coming up soon and I’m still TA-ing this one undergrad class for my advisor. I’m also invited to go on a dig during the summer so that will be fun.” Shay stated as Hunk shook his head excitedly.

“This will be your second one, right Shay?” Hunk asked which Shay nodded.

“Yes! And you’re still working on that food experiment in the lab correct?” which Hunk nodded and the two picked up their conversation revolving around specific type of sciences Shiro wasn’t too familiar with. He sat there politely though, choosing to watch how close the couple was, wondering if that was how he and Lance looked to others as well.

“-remember that night we went out, and Lance jumped on the pole?”

Wait, what?

Shiro shook his head giving Hunk and Shay a curious glance as Hunk almost choked on his hard cider.

“Oh god, and the bouncer nearly kicked us out after that. We were almost banned from the place!” Hunk laughed, wiping invisible tears from his eyes as Shay giggled beside him, eyes far away as if remembering a fond event. Hunk finally realized Shiro was still sitting next to them and a smirk slowly grew on his face.

“Has Lance ever told you about that?” Shiro blinked.

“Told me about what?”

Shay giggled turning away as Hunk casually leaned forward as if he was about to drop the biggest secret mankind could never know about.

“Lance can pole dance. Very well actually. We were at this strip club one night after exams were over and these dudes were shaming some of the strippers, calling them all kinds of derogatory words.” Hunk stated frowning at the mention of it with Shay nodding her head as well.

“It was really gross. They were making everyone uncomfortable and even the bouncer, some new guy couldn’t get them to leave.”

“So Lance decided he would drive them off so after one of the dancers finished, he hopped up right on the stage, just climbed up there. The bouncer was about to drag him off but Lance just began dancing and it was like everyone stopped. Like time had just frozen.

Lance began grinding against the pole, as if he did it every night of his life and I guess the music guy realized what was happening or decided to humor him but he put on some music to go with it and it suddenly fueled Lance! He began taking off his shirt, his pants, almost everything, he even threw his shirt at one of the jerks earlier, who were all booing, trying to get him off the stage but in the end, Lance drove them off after dancing on the pole for five whole songs. It was incredible.” Hunk finished as Shiro sat there amazed.

“I’ll never forget the look on his face though when the owner of the club asked Lance if he would like a job there.” Shay laughed as heat bloomed on Shiro’s cheeks, imagining Lance in the very provocative forms Hunk had described.

“Hmm..interesting.” Shiro said quietly trying to be nonchalant as he took a sip of his beer despite the knowing glances shared between Hunk and Shay.

                                                                                         ***********

“So Hunk and Shay told me something very interesting this evening.”

“Oh really? Like what?”

Shiro curled onto his side on the bed so he could face Lance, his adorable boyfriend swathed in flannel pajamas and blankets as he clung like a koala to Shiro’s waist.

“Well this isn’t my business at all and feel free to tell me buzz off, but I heard you can..pole dance?” Shiro asked afraid he was bringing up something he shouldn’t as Lance immediately froze.

“..I can.” Lance stated, offering nothing more as Shiro struggled to voice his thoughts.

“Okay..well that’s..interesting.” Shiro mentioned carefully, gulping afterwords as he debated whether he should’ve brought it up or not.

“Good interesting or bad interesting?” Lance asked quietly, unsure if he wanted to know. He’d heard horror stories of people being shamed for something over the simple beauty of pole dancing, some people’s partners even calling their spouse a whore and leaving them. He doubted Shiro would be the type of person to do such a thing, but if he strongly disapproved of something like that, what else about Lance would he secretly disapprove of?

“Good interesting! Really! It’s..sexy?” Shiro cringed. Some people could pull off using that word but Shiro just felt like he was trying too hard. And like he was being creepy. As Shiro fought with his inner turmoil, he failed to noticed the blossoming red on Lance’s cheeks as he smushed his face into Shiro’s pecs, his favorite place to burrow.

“You think it’s sexy?”

“Well, yeah. Not that I don’t already think you’re sexy, you’re plenty sexy to me at least. Hunk and Shay casually brought it up this evening but if you don’t want to talk about it that’s fine.” Shiro rushed, as he smoothed a hand over Lance’s back not seeing the growing smile before it turned into a smirk on his boyfriend’s face.

“Huh..well cool. Maybe I’ll show you my moves sometime.” Lance kissed Shiro on his stunned lips before flipping around, tugging Shiro’s arms around him as he drifted off to sleep, Shiro not having as much luck as thoughts of a barely dressed Lance spinning on a pole occupied his mind.

                                                                                        ************

“Keith why are we here? I thought you wanted to go to the comic book store for some monster- comic..thing?” Shiro sighed wearily as he followed Keith down the dark street. They had just finished their shifts with Shiro planning to go home, maybe eat the rest of the lasagna his handsome boyfriend had made for him but Keith apparently had other ideas, like dragging the other to come with him for some errand.

“Ugh Shiro I told you, it’s not a comic, its a biography on the sightings reported of the Oklahoma Octopus.”

“..Right…And how far away is this bookstore then?”

“Not too far, we’re almost there. Also we’re not actually doing that. We're going to a strip club.” Keith stated as they approached the front entrance to what indeed was a strip club.

“What?! Keith! Why are we-”

“Are you gentlemen coming in or not?” a sultry voice fluttered through the air and Shiro turned to see a well built woman standing there with the door open, she was wearing heavy makeup and leaning sensually against the door frame as she regarded the two officers before her, both still obviously in uniform.

“Uh..I’m sorry Miss there’s been a misunderstanding. I’m leaving right now.” Shiro glared hard at Keith before the smaller male of the two grabbed Shiro’s wrist, keeping him in his spot.

“Shiro wait! This isn’t what it looks like I promise. Lance asked me to bring you here.” Keith stated watching as Shiro’s eyes widened at the mention of his boyfriend.

“What? Why would he-”

“Are you two coming in or not? It’s amateur night and we have lots of customers to get to pleasing.” The woman all but regarded him with cold eyes before Shiro was prompted by Keith to at least come inside and meet Lance before he strode in as if he casually went to strip clubs all the time. Shiro groaned but followed after the other after paying the entrance fee.

The whole place had a sultry air about it, decorated in lavish curtains hanging from the ceiling and cascading down to the floors, giving Shiro the comfort of privacy among the customers. At least if he was going to be here, nobody would immediately recognize his face. The lights were dimmed low, a soft pink lighting casting the room in a romantic glow. The room had a bar on the west side with some tables and booths scattered around the floor, all facing toward the main stage with a spotlight on the single, shiny pole in the center. A feeling of uncertainty settled low in Shiro’s gut as he followed after Keith, winding between the tables looking for a spot as Shiro felt more and more uneasy.

“Keith I really don’t think-”

“Well hello, officers.” Shiro paused, turning sharply to gasp in surprise at seeing Lance, relaxed in a booth with Hunk and Shay there as well. Lance glanced up at Shiro through his eyelashes, which looked bigger than normal and his skin oddly glowed under these pink lights, making him more..mesmerizing. Shiro found it hard to look away as he immediately slid into the booth next to Lance, Keith choosing to take up space next to Hunk as he was introduced to Shay.

“Surprise!” Lance giggled nervously. He wasn’t sure whether Shiro would actually come in but thankfully with the help of Keith and Miss Luna, the owner of the club, both had agreed to help out with Lance’s surprise.

“Lance what’s this about?” Shiro asked smiling but obviously very uncomfortable and unsure about being here. Lance pushed a glass of Shiro’s favorite beer forward as he wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders.

“You’ll see. Just relax, you’ll have fun I promise.” Lance winked which drew a breathe from Shiro. Feeling slightly at ease, Shiro decided to be playful back.

“And if I don’t have fun?” He asked lowly, eyes piercing Lance to his seat as the other gulped, trying to refrain from jumping on Shiro and taking him right then.

“I’ll make it up to you…We’ll do whatever you want..in bed.” Lance kissed Shiro to seal the deal drawing out a pleased hum from the cop.

“Alright I’m in.” Shiro stated smiling at the small cheer from Lance and tipped his head back to gulp down a hearty sip of his drink. He was ready to unwind. 

The night started out alright. Some talented ladies came up and performed on the pole, a few working the floors asking if Shiro wanted a lap dance, lust in their eyes as they raked over his figure through the tight uniform shirt but Lance quickly waved them off, instead offering to buy Keith a lap dance which angered the moody cop. Shiro chuckled as Keith and Lance went at it, mostly only jesting each other, nothing harsh being said between the two when a announcer spoke, the booming voice interrupting any activity going on through the club.

“And now its time for the exciting opportunity of the night! Amateur night officially begins! Any participating audience member is invited to take a shot at working the pole, the person with the most applause wins a free round of drinks for their party and a free t-shirt!”

Shiro froze as a few members of the audience quickly hopped up, some beginning to speak to some of the employees when he turned to Lance who was fidgeting in his seat.

“Lance are you-”

“Lance! get on up there man! Show these people what you’re made of buddy!” Hunk cheered followed by Shay. Lance blushed in response opening his mouth to say something when he was cut off by Keith’s scoff.

“I bet he couldn’t hold himself up there for a whole song.” Keith stated smirking when he noticed Lance’s undivided attention on him.

“What do you know mullet? You haven’t seen this body in action.” Lance shot back feeling proud of himself until Keith shrugged.

“Maybe not, but I have seen you do a pushup. Or rather attempt.” He smirked as Lance’s face burned from his rising anger. Shiro nervously leaned forward about to tell Keith to knock it off when Lance stood in his seat, towering over all of them as he pointed at his partner, fire burning in his eyes.

“You’re gonna eat those words mullet!” Lance shouted, drawing the attention of a few people before he awkwardly shuffled past Shiro to get outside the booth. Before he could run off, Shiro quickly grabbed his hand, pausing his quest.

“Lance you don’t have to do this if you’re uncomfortable-”

“Pfftt. Shiro please, you know I can’t resist a challenge. Especially from that emo cryptid.” Lance stated ignoring the loud, “Hey!” from said cryptid.

Shiro rolled his eyes but reluctantly watched Lance as he bounded down towards the stage where the other rookies were standing, excitement coursing through the air as the first rookie got up on the stage, applause erupting in support before the first beats of the song began and the person climbed up onto the pole.

                                                                                          *********** 

There were about five others before Lance who all couldn’t last a whole song. One guy who had jokingly volunteered couldn’t even get himself on the pole so he just awkwardly danced around it, teasingly lifting his shirt to reveal chiseled abs but never taking it off much to the female audience members disappointment. Since it was amateur night, the club allowed the rookies who performed to veto out of stripping since this was mostly a competition for fun and most weren’t experienced on the pole already, however they could take off some articles of clothing if they wanted to. So long as there was no nudity on their part. Shiro was a bit confused about that, considering this was a strip club and all but then he realized if Lance was up there naked and bare for all to see, he’d be racing up there to cover his boyfriend and protect his modesty in a heartbeat. He silently thanked the club for that little rule as he sat back and watched as his boyfriend finally took the stage, the announcer prepping to speak as the audience winded down after the last performance.

“And now for some spice to this bland soup, we have Lance, ‘The Tailer’! dancing to..Hipnotizame by Wisin y Yandel!”

Lance flashed the audience a grin as the music began, soft Spanish voices crooning through the speakers, sending a wink Shiro’s way who flushed as Hunk and Shay cheered Lance on and Keith wolf-whistled, mostly to embarrass Shiro.

Shiro stared in wonder as Lance began shaking his hips in beat to the music as he twirled around the pole, moving his hips in such a way it had Shiro flushing at the dirty thoughts flooding his mind as well as the few whistles and comments the audience threw Lance’s way. Lance having grown tired of dancing around the pole, finally grabbed it, twirling himself around the base before he did a hop skip and twisted his body in the air, using his arm strength to hold himself up as he spun to the other side, giving the audience a dazzling smile as he built momentum. Shiro and Keith gaped in wonder and shock respectively before Hunk nudged Keith.

“You take your words back yet?” He teased as Keith grunted and folded his arms.

“The song’s not over yet. We’ll see.” Keith grumpily stated as Hunk shrugged turning back to the performance but not before smiling at seeing Shiro’s gaze glued to Lance.

As the beat kicked off to the song, Lance hoisted himself higher onto the pole, maneuvering himself till he was upside down earning a round of cheers from the audience who clapped loudly. Shiro watched amazed as Lance spun around the pole, using his legs to keep himself up as he let go with his hands, twirling in a downward spiral as he waved at the audience. As Lance turned towards Shiro's direction, he shot two finger guns and a smirk earning a few laughs and a blush from Shiro who chuckled, ducking his head in embarrassment but smiled at the rush of excitement he felt. He watched as Lance lifted his torso to grab the pole, pulling himself higher, almost to the top which made Shiro hesitate at the height. He didn’t want Lance to fall and hurt himself after all.

Imagine his shock when Lance once again darted upside down, his spine straight as a ruler as he swung both legs out in opposite directions, sliding gently down the pole as he made his descent. The audience cheered again, this time Keith even joining the applause, amazement all over his face as he couldn’t deny Lance had skill. 

“Who knew this goof-ball had this kind of talent, but I’m sure you’ve seen a few of these moves yourself Shiro.” Keith teased smirking as Hunk and Shay both snorted, trying to cover up their chuckles. Shiro merely waved him off, not paying Keith any attention as he watched his boyfriend gracefully twist one leg around the pole keeping the other out as he twirled, using his thigh muscles to keep himself on the pole till he swung himself back up again, using the force to grab the pole with both hands as he kicked one leg out in a pose.

As the audience cheered, Lance angled his feet to grip the pole as he waved out to the audience, kissing his palm and sending it out to the crowd, many women squealing in delight as a few men wolf whistled, much to Shiro’s slight jealousy. 

Lance must have a sixth sense as Shiro became flustered to see Lance now looking at him, confident smirk on his face stirring up something longingly in Shiro’s abdomen as Lance winked at him, blowing him a kiss specifically before he twirled to the bottom of the pole safely. Lance continued dancing to the energetic lyrics, even reaching out to the few audience members close by and teasing them untill he yanked his shirt off earning a loud cheer from the audience. Instead of throwing his shirt, like others have before, Lance handed his to one of the employees, pointing his finger right at Shiro who froze in his seat.

‘Fuck me,’ Shiro thought as the employee strode up to their table with Lance’s shirt in tow and smirked as she handed it to the embarrassed cop who muttered a thanks before she went on her way.

“Shiro, I think you have an admirer.” Keith taunted, amusement filling his tone.

“Shut the fuck up Keith.”

Shiro gripped the soft t-shirt in his hands as he watched his boyfriend finish his routine, having lifted himself onto the pole again using a handstand maneuver to wrap his legs around the pole and twisting himself to resemble a pretzel before he spun lazily back down to the bottom, arms waving out to the audience before he perfectly landed on his feet.

With a thrust of his hip and giving the audience one last smile, the song ended as Lance posed. The entire club sparked with noise. There was applause bouncing off the walls, cheers of all kinds, whistling, even some of the employees were impressed and clapping as well.

Shiro stood up clapping as well, he was slightly aroused from that performance but more than anything he realized how incredible his boyfriend is. Shiro made sure from then on to tell Lancehow amazing he is more often, but first he had a boyfriend to go kiss passionately.

Shiro excused himself but the others weren’t paying attention seeing as Keith was now forking over some money to Hunk, who looked very pleased with himself as Shay sat there shaking her head at the both of them. Shiro, with eyes only for his love watched as Lance climbed down the stage, apparently being declared the winner already as one employee gave him a t-shirt, chatting with him possibly about where he learned those moves. Shiro wanted to know as well.

As he got closer another person walked up to Lance, this man looking in his early forties, slicked back hair, thin mustache. He was excitedly talking to Lance, arms gesturing about as Lance flushed, usually the same look whenever he was being complimented and Shiro wondered curiously what it was as Lance politely shook his head.

Lance finally noticed Shiro approaching and happily excused himself, eyes only for his officer boyfriend when he was stopped again. Huffing in mild annoyance but trying to be polite, Lance looked down at the man who stopped him, a firm grip on his wrist which he let go once Lance all but yanked his arm away.

“Dude, nice moves. If I were gay, I’d fuck you for sure.” The man stated, his eyes happily trailing across Lance’s figure, which Lance flushed remembering he wasn’t wearing a shirt and held the free t-shirt in front of himself to cover his exposed nipples, a scandalized look on his face.

“What kind of backwards compliment is that?” Lance demanded earning a scoff from the man until a new presence came up behind him.

“What did you say to my boyfriend?” Lance smirked as the man turned only to shrink under the harsh glare of the bulky officer before him, his arm muscles on full display as Shiro crossed his arms, pinning the rude man to his seat. “Well?”

“U-uh nothing! He’s very attractive.” The man gulped, earning a slow nod from Shiro.

“Yes he is. And way out of your league too. That is, if you were gay of course.” Shiro stated earning a slight shiver from the man before him. Lance beamed up at Shiro as the officer turned his attention to Lance, his expression and stance softening as he held his hand out.

“C’mon babe. I’ve got a present for you.” Shiro said, kissing Lance tenderly on the forehead as Lance waved goodbye to the man sarcastically as Shiro led them towards the restrooms.

“Ooo what present could you possibly give me in here I wonder?” Lance teased just before Shiro spun around and pinned him against the door, locking the handle to give themselves some privacy. Shiro hurriedly kissed Lance in response, his lips urgently meeting Lance’s, drawing out a groan from the smaller male, giving Shiro the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue inside, eager to taste his hot boyfriend as Lance shivered at the feeling, his arousal growing hard through his pants as well as feeling Shiro’s hard length against his thigh.

“Lance you were so hot, you have no idea how amazing you truly are. You surprise me everyday and I love that about you.” Shiro breathed, a hand running through Lance’s silky locks while the smaller hummed in appreciation.

“I’m guessing you had fun then?” Lance teased, a hand trailing lower to brush against Shiro’s waistband of his pants, trailing even lower as he palmed Shiro’s cock through his slacks, a needy groan coming from the cop.

“You have no idea. Any chance one day you could give me a private show?” Shiro asked as Lance kissed along his jaw, enjoying the short gasps he elicited.

“Of course, anything for you officer.” Lance breathed, smirking as Shiro shivered in pleasure at the nickname. Before Lance could sink to his knees and give him a blowjob, Shiro grabbed his arm, halting his movement.

“Wait, we had a bet didn’t we? Since I lost, I think it’s only fair that I pleasure you instead.” Shiro whispered, fingertips brushing the skin above Lance’s waistband. Lance shivered at the light strokes, bucking his hips as Shiro’s hand ducked inside his pants to palm his cock through his boxers.

“Sh-Shiro! Please, I-”

“Tell me what you want baby. I’ll give it all.” Shiro kissed Lance as he continued groping his boyfriend. Lance moaned at the contact, nodding his head as Shiro let his hand linger on the waistband to his boxers.With confirmation to continue, Shiro promptly yanked Lance’s pants and boxers down to his knees, taking in the lovely sight of his boyfriend’s cock and sinking down to his knees to place a kiss at the base of it, loving the noises Lance made.

“What do you want baby?” Shiro asked again, kissing lightly up along the length till he was placing a kiss on Lance’s lower tummy, right above the patch of hair that grew there.

“I-I want you to fuck me! Please Shiro!” Lance begged, knees shaking as Shiro stroked his cock, watching in interest as a little pre-cum dribbled out.

“You got it sweetheart.” Shiro stated with a knowing smile that nearly made Lance cum right then and there. With astounding strength, Shiro quickly but gently picked up Lance, carrying him over to the sink counter. Lance yelped when the cold granite met his back but quickly forgot as something wet slid against his asshole, making Lance shiver and moan in pleasure.

“Augh..Shiro!” Lance groaned wanting more and sighed happily as his boyfriend continued inserting his tongue and quickly laving up his boyfriend’s asshole, adrenaline rushing through his veins as his actions brought forth more cries of ecstasy and need.

Figuring now was a good time as any, Lance reached into his pocket, twitching in need every second as he finally found the items he was looking for before poking Shiro to get his attention. Shiro looked up confused and aroused so badly Lance kissed Shiro again, humming at the taste of cum and sweat that met his tongue. When they pulled apart, Lance finally showed his items to Shiro, earning a surprised look from the officer that nearly had Lance laughing.

“You carry these everywhere?” Shiro asked holding out the condom and small packet of lube in surprise as Lance convulsed with laughter.

“Only when I’m out with you. For emergencies, like now.” Lance winked, smiling in pride at the blush that formed on Shiro’s cheeks.

“Well at least you’re prepared. Let me finish the rest, okay?” Shiro asked leaning forward asking for a kiss which Lance happily gave him.

Shiro continued his work, tongue prodding inside Lance’s entrance, a few fingers joining in to rub and stretch his hole. Lance jolted a few times as the fingersinside him crooked just right to hit his G-spot every now and then, evoking the loudest and shameless of moans from the singer. Finally, when Shiro deemed his hole stretched open, the officer undid his belt, pulling down his pants and underwear before carefully lining himself up with Lance’s hole.

“Are you ready?” Shiro asked, placing a delicate kiss to Lance’s temple which Lance nodded, feeling his hole twitching from the lube and spit. Shiro quickly opened the condom, rolling it on swiftly as he squeezed out more lube to smother his covered dick with. Just as his tip pressed against Lance’s entrance, Shiro captured Lance’s lips in his, taking the moment to give his lover a long, deep kiss expressing his love.

“I love you Lance.” Shiro stated, forehead brushing against Lance’s who nodded.

“I love you too Shiro.” Lance smiled. Shiro grinned back before he thrusted his hips and pressed some of himself inside Lance’s hole, drawing out a moan from the other as Shiro paused to make sure Lance was okay. With a nod from Lance to keep going, Shiro forced a bit more of himself inside, taking it easy as possible so as not to injure Lance till he reached the base and allowed himself to pause at the feeling of being inside of Lance and give Lance time to adjust.

Lance felt he was floating, the stretch burned only slightly but as he grew more used to Shiro’s dick in him, the slight uncomfortable mass inside him slowly started to feel good.

“Just let me know when you’re ready Lance.” Shiro stated, placing another kiss right at the tip of Lance’s nose, smiling as Lance giggled at the action.

“I’m okay, just take it slow yeah?” Lance asked panting as he tried to move just slightly. Shiro nodded, pulling himself out just a little bit, inch by inch hoping he was being gentle enough when Lance sighed, legs stretching even wider than Shiro thought possible. His boyfriend was just full of wonderful surprises.

“Shiro, I’m ready.” Lance reached up, hands caressing the side of Shiro’s face, fingers curling into the white bangs that were plastered to Shiro’s forehead now. Shiro nodded and slowly began to thrust back into Lance, earning a loud moan of neediness, prompting Shiro to continue as Lance panted and begged for more.

With Shiro’s thrusts increasing in speed, Lance was practically sobbing, voicing everything that was amazing at the moment, his boyfriend, his boyfriend’s dick, their moment right now, in this bathroom. Lance felt he was getting close to bursting and when Shiro took a hold of his head to cradle in one hand, the other gripping his hip, Lance immediately mashed his lips with the officer’s.

“You’re so beautiful Lance. Up there on that pole, I couldn’t take my eyes off you, no one could.” Shiro breathed, panting a bit as he tried to keep up with Lance’s pushing against his cock. Lance moaned beautifully, he was almost at climax when Shiro suddenly spasmed and Lance felt a swelling growing inside him, causing him to cry out as he came, cum spraying across his stomach and a little on Shiro’s stomach as well, Lance sighing at the end of his release, feeling tired and weary as Shiro pulled out, taking the condom and throwing it in the trash bin immediately before taking Lance and pulling him into his lap on the bathroom floor.

The two sat there trying to catch their breaths when Lance leaned up and placed a tender kiss to Shiro’s lips again, Shiro giving him one back as well before they settled down again.

“What was that for?”

“For losing the bet. And a promise of what’s to come in the future.” Lance answered, eyes sparkling with desire as Shiro wrapped his hands around the others waist, pulling him close as he chuckled against the soft skin.

“Hopefully that includes more pole dancing.”

“For you, anytime.”

 

*Bonus*

“They’ve been gone an awfully long time, maybe we should look for them?” Hunk wondered out loud for the fourth time in the past fifteen minutes. The club had gone back to their nightly routine, many of the employees shaking and grinding what their mamas gave them but nobody in their group noticed.

Keith merely shook his head as he took a sip of his drink, before giving the concerned Hunk a deadpan look.

“Nah. They’re obviously fucking in the bathroom.”

“Keith! No!”

“He’s right. They’re definitely screwing each other in there.”

“Shay!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that's awful. This is why I avoided writing actual porn. Hope the story was decent though! Love the pole dancer Lance canon and thought our fellow officer deserved a treat.


	7. The Best Birthday Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance celebrates Shiro's birthday, or rather birth-week. Shiro gets more than a fair share of surprises, including possibly the greatest present he's ever received.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep I am very late with this buuutt I don't care. It's Lance wearing lingerie enjoy.

“Hunk I am freaking out!” Lance yelled, his voice franticly rising as he spoke. 

His best bud and the universe’s greatest person ever who sat on the couch focusing on his current Overwatch game rolled his eyes as he quickly paused the screen and turned to face his best friend. Lance was pacing along the length of the hallway, hair turned up every which way from running his fingers through it in stress. His eyes held that crazy desperate look to them that would normally scare Hunk and usually alert him that Lance was up to one of his crazy shenanigans. 

“I can see that…You know buddy I’m pretty sure Shiro isn’t expecting something big for his birthday, hes a leap year baby right? He’s probably used to not celebrating his birthday at all.” Hunk wondered out loud.

“Exactly! Which is why I, the amazing boyfriend in the entire world, don’t look at me like that Hunk, need to plan something just as amazing for him! You know what he did last year Hunk? Nothing! Nada! Just bought shitty Chinese food and watched Criminal Minds all by himself in his apartment.” Lance cried, head falling into his hands in defeat as Hunk pondered his friend’s words.

“Well, considering Shiro’s hectic job I’m sure that was nice for him.” Hunk defended earning a glare from the other.

“You’re no help Hunk. And you’re supposed to be the smart one.” Lance quipped as he stormed to his room ignoring Hunk’s annoyed, “Quit comparing our friendship to TV Tropes Lance!” Lance shut the door planting himself facedown on his bed as he groaned about his complicated life.

With a guy like Shiro, even the simplest, most romantic ideas paled and seemed undeserving for the god-like man with an incredible sense of humanity and unusual thirst for justice and morality. The universe must have thought so too as it decided someone as amazing and heroic as Shiro deserved an equally unusual birthday. February 29th which occured only every four years.

Lance had went through all the typical birthday date ideas, this year wasn’t a leap year so they couldn’t celebrate on Shiro’s actual birthday they would have to settle for either February 28th or March 1st which was garbage in Lance’s opinion. In his mind, Shiro should get a whole birthday week instead of just a single day.

Sitting up, Lance considered the idea, thinking a whole week celebrating his boyfriend’s existence would be the amazing over the top birthday idea he wanted to give his boyfriend. Why should it be limited to one day only? Plus, after his super special Valentine’s Day surprise(he simply made Shiro a home-cooked meal as they watched a history documentary on how Valentine’s day came about since Shiro was a huge history nerd), he needed to boost the Leslie Knope of gift giving side of him. Lance grinned deviously, a plan already forming in his mind.

“Hunk! I know what I’m going to do!”

“Oh no…”

                                                                                               **********

Shiro sighed as he got up stretching his arms in the process as the morning chill creeped into his bones bringing a slight twinge to his arm stump. He had a long day ahead of him, mostly just paperwork, patrol duty, and more paperwork.

Shiro groaned rubbing his face with his hand as he made his way into the kitchen, ready to start on that first cup of coffee before he faced the day. As the machine began to brew, he thought about Lance coming over later that night and a smile creeped onto his features. With a new drive to start the day, Shiro was about to grab a cup out of the cupboards when he stopped as he noticed a piece of paper on the floor by his front door. Confused, Shiro placed the cup down on the counter before he approached, picking up the paper and reading it, drawing back in confusion and slight apprehension.

‘Open your door for a surprise! :D’

Suspicious. Shiro narrowed his eyes, thinking it could be something dangerous, he carefully opened his door and glanced down seeing a huge box on his doorstep.

With unease settled in his body, Shiro leaned down to open the box, carefully lifting one of the cardboard flaps-

A large figure burst from the box, startling the cop who drew back shouting in fear as a shower of confetti rained down upon him. Shiro wildly looked around, almost expecting a film crew and some lady holding a huge check to pop out any moment when the figure tooted on a horn capturing his attention.

“Lance?” He asked, his voice squeaked before he coughed to help gain his composure as Lance smiled cheerfully.

“That’s right! Happy Birth-week babe!” Lance cheered, tooting on the horn again as he tossed a handful of confetti on Shiro who stood there bewildered.

“Birth-week? Lance what are you talking about?”

“Well since your birthday is the first birthday we’ll be celebrating together as a couple and it’s on a leap year, I wanted to be extra special and just extra in general! So instead of reducing the celebrations to just one day Shiro, I’m going to celebrate your existence every day this week!” Lance announced proudly as his boyfriend raised a brow.

“And just how much of this celebrating includes surprise visits and confetti?” Shiro cringed at the mess as Lance smirked.

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” He leaned forward then, taking Shiro by the back of his head and pulling him forward as he brushed his lips against his, leaving a long lingering kiss that had Shiro moaning just a bit. Lance quickly ended the kiss, giving Shiro a teasing smile as he stepped out of the box and skipped out of reach much to Shiro’s dismay.

“I’ll see you tonight sweetheart! This is only just the beginning!” Lance warned as he ducked around the corner leaving Shiro with his message of doom, the box and mess of confetti, as well as his morning wood.

                                                                                               *******

Later that night, Shiro slowly approached his apartment glad to be home after such a boring day of paperwork, patrol duty and more paperwork just as he expected. His shift was filled with the same old complaints and reports, he had one case with over dozens of complaints from residents who all lived in the same apartment building and were fighting amongst each other. Their solution? Cooking cabbage 24-7 to annoy each other, so the entire building reeked of it. Shiro and Keith both had to wear dust masks just to bear the smell. One resident who was mad at their upstairs neighbor, had hung garlic from the ceiling and pointed all their fans and turned up their heating so the smell would float through the ceiling and into the neighbors apartment.

Of course it didn’t work and the person had one hell of an electric and heating bill but Shiro had lost all appetite after that visit.

Yet as he got to his door he could smell something delicious waft from the other side of his door, and thats when he realized there was soft music gently playing on the other side. Remembering this morning's fiasco, Shiro carefully opened the door, hoping Lance wouldn’t give him a second heart attack that day when of course Lance did exactly that by jumping out of nowhere yelling surprise and throwing handfuls of confetti everywhere. Goddammit there was gonna be confetti everywhere for weeks.

Shiro merely chuckled politely as he surveyed the room seeing a cheerful banner hanging above the doorway to the den bearing the words Happy Birthday as well as streamers and a few balloons. 

Shiro turned his head to face his proud boyfriend, decked out in a party hat perched haphazardly on his head and wearing..some dangerously short booty shorts. The ones Shiro particularly liked on him.

“Is this part of my birthday week?” Shiro asked smiling as he stepped closer to Lance to peck a kiss on his eager lips. Lance nodded.

“Yup! Today’s the first day of Shiro appreciation/birth-week. This is only the beginning of what’s to come.” He stated excitedly as Shiro’s heart sank.

“Wow..that’s great.” he replied weakly. Lance frowned at his tone and stepped back to look Shiro in the eye as he asked, “Are you okay? I'm sorry, is it too much?”

“No! No god its not that, it just..noones made a big deal of my birthday before. I’ve never been a big birthday person because of it. I just..its gonna take some getting used to is all.” Shiro smiled reassuringly even leaning down to press his lips gently against Lance’s furrowed brow, melting away the expression as Lance leaned up and captured his lips with his own.

Once they were done, Lance pulled Shiro aside presenting a small home-cooked meal, mac-n-cheese much to Shiro’s delight and cookies for dessert. The two sat on the couch watching the history channel with Lance snuggled up against his boyfriend under a blanket and Shiro tucking his head against the back of his neck, kissing his shoulder.

“Thank you, this is probably one of the nicest surprises I’ve had in a while.” Lance smiled turning to give his boyfriend a pleased grin before settling closer to the other.

“Don’t thank me just yet, I have a few more surprises up my sleeve.” Lance warned and Shiro felt cold fear grip his heart as Lance gave him that evil smirk before turning back to the TV to watch the show.

‘Oh no…’

                                                                                            ********

It was later that week Shiro got another one of Lance’s surprises. He had been getting them all week but none of them had been as heart racing as that first day. The past two days Lance had been leaving little love notes at his home, in his car, and even at his work. How he found the time to sneak into the precinct and leave a note in his locker Shiro had no clue, especially given he’s never told Lance which locker was his. 

As if the notes weren’t enough Lance also left little gifts at his desk too, which earned him quite the teasing from his workmates, although there was nearly a fight for the chocolate chip Smore cookies Lance made one day. Even the Chief was throwing down some punches for a cookie. At one point Lance had even hired a clown to come down to the precinct and make balloon animals much to everyones delight but Shiro's. That lasted about thirty seconds till Shiro got up and left and didn’t return until the clown had left. It was probably the only surprise he got that week he didn’t like. 

Tonight however, this gift got his heart racing much differently than the clown or first day jump-scares did. Shiro stood gaping in the doorway to his own room, still dressed in his work uniform and now glad more than ever he hadn’t invited Keith over for an after work hang.

“L-Lance?!” Shiro gulped as his boyfriend smirked taking the rose out of his mouth to flash a brilliant smile at his boyfriend.

“Hello sweetheart! Like your gift?” Lance asked, fingers grazing over his form showing off the dark blue, almost navy lingerie getup he was wearing.

Shiro swallowed his eyes watching those tan fingers glide across the front of the silk panties Lance was wearing and eyeing the see through matching babydoll style chemise that draped across his hips seductively. His long legs were covered in dark blue lace thigh highs with garter clips attached to the panties, completing the..look. It was all very lacey and sexy and Shiro had no idea he even had a thing for this until now.

“Well you look..good.” Shiro coughed, he could feel his face reddening as he watched Lance move around the bed, rolling himself into a sitting position.

“It’s part of your present. After the feedback with the clown, I decided to go in a different approach with your birthday. Is this good?” Lance asked turning so he could show off his back towards Shiro, pushing his ass out more, smiling as Shiro pointedly stared at nothing but his ass.

“This is the best birthday gift I’ve ever received.” Shiro declared leaning against the doorway to openly check Lance out unabashedly. Lance flushed at his gaze while the inner part of him was jumping for joy at how successful he was. With a crooked finger, Lance summoned Shiro over with a playful look on his face.

“Well what are you waiting for? Come unwrap your present..Officer.” Lance beckoned him closer letting out a joyous shriek when Shiro practically leaped on the bed pinning him down in the process.

Shiro planted kisses all over his exposed neck, face, and chest leaving Lance squirming and giggling under his arms. 

“Definitely the best present I’ve ever gotten.” Shiro breathed against Lance’s skin earning a shiver from Lance.

“What, me dressed like this?” Lance laughed in disbelief until Shiro flashed him a small smile before leaning down and kissing him.

“No, just you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this au I have a smal headcanon that Shiro dislikes clowns. He's not scared of them-he just desn't care for them.
> 
> Also hoping to finish the oneshots soon-or never-so I can get started on a new part of this au. It will be slightly darker and will feature a new character, I'm think something that rhymes with Shiro and starts with K :).


	8. Ideal Fair date..Or Not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Shiro enjoy a fine date at the fair, corndogs and games galore! The night was turning out to be another success until Shiro is dragged back into the memories of a war he once fought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AUTHORS NOTE***  
> So I would like to state a warning here, Shiro does get triggered here and has a flashback or is re-living his experience from a time he was in the military. I want to clarify I do not have PTSD or am knowledgeble about PTSD, I only know from what I've learned from psychology classes and the internet including symptoms and how to help someone with PTSD. I am in no way suggesting the methods Lance uses are what to do as in this story he is barely capable and barely understands what to do himself. Everyone is different and as such everyone experiences trauma differently so what may work for someone else will not work for for all. 
> 
> I used these websites for extra reference and advice:  
> https://www.helpguide.org/articles/ptsd-trauma/helping-someone-with-ptsd.htm  
> https://sometimesmagical.wordpress.com/2013/10/26/supporting-a-loved-one-through-ptsd-or-panic-attacks/

“Shiro! Let’s go on this ride next!” Lance pointed his finger towards a stomach-dropping monster of a rollercoaster with a childish glee about him unable to see the nervous sweat building on Shiro’s temple.

“Why don’t we wait till the food settles a bit? I’m a little uneasy about riding that after those suspicious corndogs we just ate.” Shiro offered gulping as he felt his stomach gurgle in protest at just the sight of the rollercoaster. Lance turned to face him, an easy-going smile.

“No worries! I understand how sensitive your tummy gets Officer. Last night certainly proved that.” Lance teased giggling as Shiro pouted.

“We had Indian food last night, sex after a big meal like that is a terrible..yet wonderful idea..” Shiro grumbled admittedly as Lance laughed, especially at that last part.

“Okay, okay! Since we’re waiting, why don’t we play some of the games real quick?” Lance suggested turning Shiro to face the alley of game booths set up with announcers calling out fair attendees to try out their games. Shiro smirked as one attendee seemed to be struggling with the strength tester, his girlfriend obviously unimpressed by his attempts.

“Alright, how about I win you a prize?” Shiro asked already heading over, arm locked around his boyfriend’s waist, pulling Lance along with him.

“Oh? How cute of you! It’s only fair that I return the favor and win you a prize at the shooting gallery, how about that big guy?” Lance teased as Shiro blushed at the affectionate nickname.

“S-sounds good.” Shiro coughed trying to clear his throat and hopefully remove any of the fluttering butterflies still lingering in his stomach after that smirk Lance threw at him. Lance smiled, happy his flirtatious teasing was successful as he skipped over to the strength tester eager to watch his boyfriend show off his muscles.

‘And I’ll get to see his butt muscles in action as well,’ Lance thought happily his mind picturing Shiro’s ass in the loose but form fitting jeans that Lance could write songs about. The two walked up, Shiro frowning at the struggling guy with the non-pleased girl as he tried to get the bar to reach the little bell but failed each time. After the man’s fourth failed try, Shiro stepped in.

“Sir? if I may?”He asked giving the couple a polite smile as the man and the booth attendee nodded, giving their permission. Shiro grabbed the hammer, swinging it a little, testing its heaviness as he shifted his grip.

“The secret to these things, isn’t necessarily about strength as it proclaims, it’s also about form.” With that, Shiro raised the hammer, holding it with less issue than the previous owner as he lifted the hammer part way over his shoulder. Lance was definitely picturing him in a skin-tight sleeveless Thor costume from his arena battle with the Hulk, ooh yes. 

“If you raise it just enough and swing down with all your strength then, you can get it to hit your target.” And with all the force of God himself, Shiro tossed the hammer down onto the drum, the little marker shooting up and slamming into the bell, a loud ringing and jaunty music shouting through the air for everyone in the area to stop and look at the spectacle. Shiro eased back into his regular posture a little bashful as Lance cheered and whooped while the attendee handed Shiro a giant, life size version of a Blue Lion, a character from some TV show, much to Lance’s joy. The man Shiro had been helping stared up at him in shock and awe as the woman drooled. Shiro gave the hammer back to the man giving him a wink and promising he’ll do fine before turning to Lance and putting an arm around his shoulders.

Once they got away from the crowd, another successful ring sounding throughout the fair, Shiro turned to kiss Lance on the temple admiring his blushing boyfriend.

“Did I make you proud?” Shiro teased as Lance’s face heated up again his face ducking into the giant Lion’s head.

“Yes…” Lance mumbled as Shiro laughed.

“Well we’re nearing the shooting gallery if you’re still up for it? Unless you’ve been wooed by yours truly to the point we should go back to my place and..rest for a little bit.” Shiro teased which caused Lance to pop his head back up, face red and with fabric creases on his smooth skin, he looked so beautiful to Shiro especially with that outrageous yet determined look on his face.

“We’ll see who’s wooed after I show you these skills! Hold Blue for me!” Lance pushed the Blue Lion into his arms as he marched off, slamming down two dollars and demanding a toy rifle much to Shiro’s amusement and the attendee’s annoyance.

The woman working the gallery rolled her eyes at yet another ‘lovey-dovey’ couple and prattled on about what to do and the rules. Lance with a flick of his wrist twirled the gun around before striking a pose, eyes focused on the frozen targets. Shiro had to admit, he looked incredibly hot.

‘Maybe one day I’ll take him to the shooting range for fun..’ Shiro mused as he slyly eyed Lance’s backside.

“Shiro your eyes should be up here watching me shoot these targets down, not that I don’t appreciate your ogling!” Shiro froze, a blush spreading quickly over his face and neck as he sputtered for a responses eyes flicking over his amused boyfriend and the annoyed attendee.

“How did you-”

“Can you just start already? My break was five minutes ago.” The woman popped her gum irritated as Lance pouted back at her.

“Fine just kill the mood why don’t ya? Good thing you don’t work at the Tunnel of Love.” Lance griped before he settled back into his position taking a deep breath and started the game.

Shiro watched Lance amazed and a bit overwhelmed at the amount of noise and ringing that went on by all the distractions and sounds the game made. Lance didn’t seem affected by any of it. Shiro watched as Lance easily took down all three targets without even blinking an eye, the music cheering as the targets went down and the music faded.

“Congratulations heres your-”

“Another round please! I’m going for the big prize!” Lance announced smiling wickedly as the woman sighed before restarting the game, fiddling with the controls.

“Suit yourself.”

Shiro watched as Lance rolled his shoulders, back tensed, as he got back into position and as the music and loud distractions started up again, this time the added moving targets providing some slight difficulty, Lance managed to shoot them all down, shooting a total of ten targets, five of them moving. All within less than a minute.

“Lance that was amazing!” Shiro applauded, beaming as Lance puffed up with pride. At some point, another crowd had formed around them, this time everyone watching Lance as he shot down all the targets. The attendee, now definitely annoyed that a crowd had formed and would further put off her break no doubt, glanced over at Lance unimpressed as she asked, “Sir would you like to play-”

“Yes! I want that giant stuffed lion for my handsome boyfriend!” Lance demanded, much to Shiro’s chagrin and the attendee’s despondent stare. With another suffering sigh, she started up the game again, the loud music and distractions still there only there was only more moving targets and decorations popping up and blocking the targets. Shiro watched with the cheering crowd as Lance focused once again, his aim only slightly off as he shot at one moving target but managed to knock it down, quickly moving to the next target. He smiled watching his boyfriend take down one target after the other, Lance’s brow sweating just a little bit as he hyper focused on the game only. Once he shot the last target down in an astounding record time of a minute and thirty-eight seconds, Lance tossed the rifle down sighing in relief as the music cheered and whistled, lights flashing at his success. The crowd cheered causing Lance to jump as he spun around facing the applause and smirked, bending over in a bow as Shiro watched chuckling a bit at his antics.

“Thank you! Thank you! I’ll be here all night!” Lance announced.

“Not here hopefully.” The attendee stated as she handed Lance a giant stuffed black lion that matched Lance’s blue one. Lance pouted at her as she turned to leave the booth, another woman taking her place as the crowd started to disperse, their interests drawn to other attractions now that Lance’s shooting skills were over. Lance happily trotted back to Shiro holding out the giant stuff lion with pride on his face as Shiro smiled and took it, handing the blue lion back to Lance.

“Great job, you’re really good at this. A sharpshooter for sure.” Shiro complimented as Lance’s face went beet red again.

“Uh-thank you! I used to play these games with my older brothers whenever we went to the fair back home! They weren’t as good at it like me though!” Lance grinned as Shiro beamed down at him.

“Well you’re a natural alright, sharpshooter.” Shiro teased as he ducked down and quickly pecked Lance on the cheek. Lance beamed at the older man, their gazes locked on the other until Lance’s eyes were drawn towards the left behind Shiro and his eyes went wide with interest.

“Shiro theres the ferris wheel! Quick! We gotta get in line!” Before Shiro could turn around to look, Lance had grabbed his hand and yanked him towards their next destination, Shiro barely stumbling and righting himself in time as they stood in line for the big multi-color ferris wheel, with lights flashing and the sun starting to set. The appeal of the ride attracted other ferris goers, some in line to take pictures with their friends or spouses as Lance giddily waited, hand never leaving Shiro’s. 

Soon it was their turn and Lance hopped inside the little cart, hand patting the seat next to him, eyebrows wiggling in temptation as Shiro snorted and chose the seat opposite of him much to Lance’s displeasure. Shiro smirked at him as the rid moved, hoisting them higher as the ride let off passengers and allowed others on. Soon, night had fallen, the sky no longer its brilliant oranges and pinks but now a soft indigo with a few stars peeking out. Lance sighed happily as he peered at them with Shiro watching him. Quietly, he shifted their prizes to the other side of him as he slid closer to Lance and casually laid an arm on the backseat behind Lance. At first Lance startled at the contact, whipping around until he softened as he realized how close Shiro had gotten.

“Well hello there Officer.” Lance giggled as he settled in Shiro’s arms, wrapping his own around Shiro’s waist, leaning against him to snuggle. Shiro chuckled at the nickname before pulling him closer till Lance was practically in Shiro’s lap.

“You know I used to be embarrassed by that nickname when we first met, but now I don’t think theres a day I regret you calling me that.” Shiro murmured his voice lowering as Lance ducked his head, resting it on Shiro’s chest.

“Especially in bed, right?” Lance teased as Shiro sputtered.

“L-Lance!” He stuttered, chuckling a bit as he lightly smacked Lance’s giggling form.

“What? Don’t deny we use it for our role-play nights Shiro! Or are we taking a break from Naughty Inmate Wednesdays?” Lance asked blinking innocently at his boyfriend as Shiro groaned, metal hand covering his face in embarrassment.

“I take back what I said earlier about you embarrassing me. You have no shame at all.”

“Hmm. I guess I’ll have to make it up to you tonight when we head back to your place.” Lance mumbled as Shiro smiled at the thought.Before he could answer a loud BOOM crackled through the air making Shiro tense, his limbs locked in place as Lance turned to ooh and ah at the fireworks.

_Sounds of gunfire rained upon them, dirt exploding in his face, the faces of his comrades, another bomb exploding in the distance rattled Shiro as he made his way through enemy lines, seeking shelter from the attack._

“Get down!” Shiro ordered ignoring Lance’s surprised look as he quickly shoved the male to the bottom of their cart, the little seat swinging slightly from their movement.

“Shiro what are you doing?” Lance asked confused. He glanced up only to gasp at Shiro’s unfocused eyes and the way he was caging Lance in his arms as if to protect him from something.

“Shiro it’s oka-mmph!” Shiro clapped a hand over his mouth, making speaking impossible as Shiro frantically continued glancing around, the booming of the fireworks not helping as Lance could see his muscles tightening in his neck.

“Don’t let them hear you! They’ll torture us again! Keep still and be quiet.” He ordered, breath coming out sporadically. Lance nodded unsure what to do exactly but figured if he at least followed Shiro’s orders it might calm him down enough. So he waited, patiently, hands coming up and gripping themselves trapped between his and Shiro's chest, wanting to comfort and in some way be comforted that Shiro would come back to him in the present since he knew now that Shiro was obviously caught up in re-living his experience, a symptom of his PTSD.

Lance laid there as the fireworks continued to blast throughout the sky, their flashiness creating a glow in their little cart which seemed to have stopped at the very top of the wheel as if it was a nice ‘fuck you’ from the heavens to the couple. Shiro continued mumbling, letting out curses here and there, sometimes naming a few people Lance had never heard of and once again even shouting for someone to go, possibly scaring the couples around them. Lance didn’t care about them however, he merely continued monitoring Shiro and once Shiro had removed his hand from Lance’s face, he began murmuring soft pleas for Shiro to come back to him, telling Shiro what hes seeing isn’t real, being careful to not make any sudden movement.

“Shiro can you tell me what you see? Maybe that will help.” Lance asked, remembering all the things he read up on how to help someone with PTSD. One of his uncles back in Cuba had PTSD from serving, although he had never seen his uncle have an episode in front of him. Shiro glanced at him for the longest time, Lance staring back uncertain, even repeating the question as Shiro nodded just slightly.

“It-its nighttime..we’re in a cart or some small room? Its loud, theres bombs going off.” He shook, eyes clenching shut as another firework went off. Lance slid his hand up slowly before asking permission to touch Shiro.

“Can I hold you please?” He asked, eyes begging as Shiro nodded as the firework finale started up. The ferris wheel started moving again, the movement not helping Shiro as he clung tighter to Lance, the smaller man holding back a slight grunt of pain.

“Shiro do you remember where we are? You’re at the fair, those noises are fireworks.” Lance calmly stated, hand combing through Shiro’s locks as the older man finally started breathing evenly. Shiro opened his eyes, their dark orbs starting to regain some focus as they zeroed in on Lance as Shiro breathed evenly.

“Lance?”

“Yes, I’m here. Do you remember where you are?” He asked worried as Shiro tried to focus on his bearings.

“Yeah a little. Let me catch my breath first.”

“Of course, take your time.” As Shiro did so, their cart came back around to the attendee, several people staring and pointing at them as the attendee stared back with wide eyes about to shout, possibly thinking Shiro was either kissing or killing Lance until he waved them off from any assistance.

“Can we go again please?” Lance asked his eyes pleading as the attendee nodded stunned with confusion. Their cart continued on, letting the couple after them off as another got in. Lance paid them no attention as he kept his focus on his boyfriend who was still recuperating from his episode.

“Does talking help or would you rather keep the quiet for a little while?” Lance asked. Shiro who looked haggard now seemed to think on it before he spoke, “Talking is helpful, usually talking to me helps.” He muttered, his grip on Lance still not letting up. Lance nodded in response.

“Alright, do you want to talk about what happened or would you rather hear about something else?”

“Something else please.” The arms tightened even more.

“Wanna hear about the time I was separated from my parents at the fair when I was six? I know it’s probably not the happiest story for the moment but man I was so scared when it happened. I was basically hyped all day to go to the fair with just my parents, since it was around the time of my birthday and it was going to be just a special day for me as none of my older siblings could come. I was really excited about getting on the merry-go-round, because at the time, I wanted to be a cowboy like most six year olds with no idea of what available careers there were and that 'cowboy' was definitely not one of them.” Lance paused, mostly to catch his breath, and see if it was helping Shiro to tell this story or if it wasn’t. So far, Shiro was breathing normally, his grip not as tight as it used to be so Lance decided to continue.

“So I get on my horse, the ride continues as normal, I’m laughing and getting slightly dizzy from the sugary funnel cakes and spinning horses. Well when the rides finishes I stumble off and look around for my parents only to realize they weren’t there. I hadn’t realized at the time but apparently the ride had dropped me off on the other side of the ride and not where my parents were so for a brief minute I panicked. I thought my parents had ditched me, left the ‘runt of the litter’ behind but mostly I was sad because I thought I wouldn’t get to eat the cake my abuela made for me back home. Of course they found me and comforted me as soon as they saw me so everything was alright and I got an awesome shark plushie from one of the games. After that, I kinda stopped liking cowboys and started dreaming about becoming an astronaut instead.” Lance chuckled which drew a smile from Shiro. He was obviously very uncomfortable and they needed to leave like, thirty minutes ago before the whole fireworks show, but at least he was back in the present again.

“Ready to go?” Lance asked, cautiously holding out a hand as Shiro took it, even helping the younger man sitting up in the small cart. Shiro nodded.

“That would be ideal.”

“You good to drive or do you want me to?” Shiro wordlessly handed Lance his keys, the action speaking for itself.

“Alright, I’ll let the guy down there know to let us off.” Lance leaned over and quickly waved to the man as Shiro sunk back against the seat with a groan, his muscles tense and sore from the stress, eyeing their prizes slumped over on the other side.

Within the next twenty minutes it was a blur for Shiro as he was steered out of the cart and the ferris wheel, lance not stopping to give any explanation as to what happened, which was something he appreciated. He would feel embarrassed enough later in the privacy of his apartment about what he’d done and not out in the open in the presence of strangers. Lance had quickly guided him back to the parking lot where others were now leaving, chatting animatedly about their time at the fair, a heavy feeling sitting in his stomach as he wished that could’ve been how his and Lance’s day ended.

Instead of him smiling and walking his beloved back to their car, promises of sex before the whole shit-storm started, Lance was helping him into the front seat of his car as he hopped into the drivers side, hurrying them back to Shiro’s place, their prizes shoved into the backseat.

Lance didn’t turn the radio on or make any noise. The only thing Shiro could hear was the sound of the motor running as they drove, the dull noise helping soothe him a bit. When it felt like hours, they finally reached Shiro’s apartment, Lance grabbing the stuffed lions and gently grasping Shiro’s hand after asking his permission, they headed up to Shiro’s apartment.

Shiro sighed as he walked in, immediately going for his couch and plopping himself on it. He heard Lance rummaging around, probably tidying things up from their entry until he felt another presence next to him hovering, unsure.

“Lance let’s go to bed.” Shiro sighed exhausted as Lance nodded. The two headed to the bedroom, both dressing down to their briefs as Shiro crawled under the blankets with Lance tucking him in and curling against his side. They paused, neither of them speaking until Shiro turned to press a light kiss to Lance’s head.

“I’m sorry.” he stated feeling embarrassed and angry at mostly himself as well as the damned fireworks for ruining such a lovely evening and his whole day, and of course angry that he was still experiencing those..those haunting memories.

“For what?” Lance asked confused, turning towards Shiro with questioning eyes despite Shiro’s shameful look.

“For ruining the evening, I-”

“Stop it.” Shiro paused, frozen as he looked up seeing Lance sitting there clenching the blankets with his fists as he glared at Shiro.

“I don’t want to hear you apologize for something that is basically not your fault. You shouldn’t have to apologize for something that you can’t help, no matter what. I just-” Lance pinched the bridge of his nose, a light sniffle disturbing the peace and before Shiro could reach out to comfort his boyfriend, Lance snapped up, eyes a little red from unshed tears.

“I love you ok? I love you so goddamned much, I don’t think you comprehend how much I love every part of you. Not just your job occupation, despite my teasing and our role-play scenarios, or that the first time we met, you slayed a spider for me. Or that you come to all my performances and listen to my bitching about working in retail. I love the messy parts about you too Shiro. I admit, I’m no expert or therapist on how to help you with your PTSD but that doesn’t mean I’m going to run away or let you blame yourself for something you can’t control..I-I love you and I want to be with you for all of it, help support you when you need it most, and be there for you in general because you’re amazing and anybody would be lucky to have you as their boyfriend but you picked me..because you have great taste.”

Shiro who had been crying along Lance’s speech let out a sobbing laugh as he pulled Lance close and captured his lips with his own. Lance who had completely broken down halfway during his speech sniffled again, trying to reign the tears back as the two cuddled and kissed, wanting to feel closer to the other in that moment. After a mix of snot, tears, and spit, they parted with Lance grabbing his shirt from the floor to wipe the snot dribbling out of his nose, still sniffling despite the happy smile on his face as Shiro fingered his waist appreciatively.

“Lance?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you too. So..fucking much.” Shiro breathed a smile gracing his lips as Lance dove down again and planted kisses everywhere on his face and neck. Soon the kissing died down and turned into just snuggling as the night continued on and they relaxed on the edge of slumber. Before either of them could fall asleep, Shiro thought back to something Lance said earlier and chuckled slightly earning a sleepy groan from his boyfriend.

“So cowboy huh?”

“Shut up I was six, dickhead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this all today in one go..this started out as cutsey..I have no idea what happened.


	9. The Dealer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Hunk make a deal only to wind up with the last person they wanted to see in that moment. Shiro is concerned about his boyfriend as always and Lance is done with his shit. 
> 
> Based on a tumblr post. Link in notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a tumblr post 
> 
> http://baeofunicorns24.tumblr.com/post/173779649084/boxofleftovermuffins-melonmemes-well-shit 
> 
> Saw the post and had to incorporate it into the Hello Officer story somehow.

It was a quiet evening as usual in that town. Until the graduate student freaking out over his grades ruined the peace. 

“Hunk, calm down. Your professor probably hasn’t finished grading the projects.”

“But they’re usually posted at this exact time of day! I know their grade posting habits by now, I’ve had to memorize them since I’ve been forced to work with them for a whole semester!” Lance blinked owlishly back at his friend who continued staring at their computer screen eyes wide and barely blinking like they had been for the past two hours.

“Okay..I think now’s the time where, as you say; ‘we step back from our current life choices-‘”

“Look Lance, I just want to be alone right now.” Hunk sighed turning to face the screen, clicking the refresh button over and over like before. Lance slumped down muttering "Okay.." as he turned to give his friend some privacy. It was moments like this Lance sort of wished he had stayed in school then he’d be eagerly awaiting his grades along with his friend, he’d probably be preparing for graduation as well, hopefully landing a better paying career than what he was doing with his life currently.

Unfortunately he had to drop out, the classes were too much for him to keep up with and his decent 2.7 GPA had lowered to a 1.9. Soon he was holding that academic probation letter and the next thing he knew he was re-selling his books online and tossing out his ratty high-school backpack. Yeah, it was probably a dumb move on his part and his parents had chewed him out a little(at least until he burst into tears, then it was alot of comforting words and hugs)but in the end they told him to do what his heart felt right and so Lance took up the one passion he’s had since he was a kid; singing.

Of course he got an actual job, one that pays the rent and bought him food. It was hellish of course, he’s probably re-folded and organized over a thousand damn sweater displays already…

With thoughts of angry customers and their coupons swirling around in his head, Lance floated around the apartment until he wound up in the kitchen. Deciding he might as well start on dinner, Lance looked through the fridge and cupboards as a lazy attempt at forming a meal in his head until his eyes landed on the small little flip phone charging on top of the microwave.

Lance’s eyes grew wide as an idea flashed through his mind. He quickly grabbed the phone and flew back to Hunk who still sat forlorn on the couch, staring at his screen clicking on the mousepad until Lance tossed the phone into his lap. His eyes bugged out once he realized what the object was, giving Lance an exasperated look.

“Lance…”

“Hunk you need something to take your mind off your grades and because I know you did exceptionally well, you should ‘Treat Yo’ Self!’”

“Well somebody’s been on a Park’s and Rec binge.” Hunk muttered but he seemed to consider the idea as he held the prepaid phone like it was dirty underwear.

“They’re cutting back on hours at Nordstrom so I have lots of free time, anyways you should call Rolo. Ask him for the good stuff.” Lance wiggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively as Hunk sighed.

“Okay okay I will. You know eventually I’m going to find out where this guy is getting his supply from, we can’t keep ordering from him. He’s too shady.” Hunk stated as he began texting.

“Hunk you’re making a bigger deal out of this than it is! Besides, why do you have a burner phone anyway? You know its the dealers who carry those right?”

“How can you say that when you’re the one dating a cop? And I don’t want anything tracing me back to this guy okay? Having a separate untraceable phone would make it easier on both of us in the future.” Hunk replied. Lance rolled his eyes, plopping down on the couch next to his best bud hoping Rolo would text back quickly which he usually did, he was very big on customer service. Fast response and fast deliveries, keep people happy and coming back for more.

“I mean who knows what shady shit this guys into?” Hunk wondered curiously as Lance gave him a critical look.

“And yet you insisted on meeting up with him despite the rumors and exchanged contacts with him…”

“It was really good stuff Lance! Don’t act so high and mighty, you’ve made me contact him a few times when you needed ‘something to take the edge off.’”

“Alright fine, we’re both at fault. Has he texted back yet?” Lance leaned over Hunk to stare at the phone as if waiting for the device to light up with a text but sadly watched as it sat dull in Hunk’s huge palm.

“Nope..which is weird since he usually texts back by now, we’re like his best customers.”

“That sounds really bad considering he’s a drug dealer.”

“Lance we don’t know that! Sure he smokes weed and runs it from time to time but weed is legal in some cities here, I doubt Rolo’s messed around with the hard stuff.”

A loud beep startled them both but soon Lance was singing praise as he grabbed the phone and looked at the message. As he read the message and glanced at the picture, his face instantly paled before shrieking as he tossed the phone back onto the couch like it was cursed. Hunk picked it up wondering what had Lance close to getting on his knees and praying when he glanced at the message nearly choking at the selfie he saw instead.

The selfie was not of Rolo but Shiro, decked out in a bullet proof vest labelled ‘Officer’ with a stern expression on his face as he held up a plastic baggie filled with white powder in one hand and a doughnut in the other. Hunk nearly shrieked when a new message popped up from Shiro;

‘Sorry, but your dealer has been arrested for possession of meth. Perhaps a donut would suffice, at least its healthier than drugs.’

Hunk yelped tossing the phone back to Lance who juggled with it a bit. He began pacing as he word vomited all of his thoughts to Hunk who wasn’t faring better either.

“Oh my god Hunk my boyfriend nabbed a drug dealer! I’m so proud and slightly horny but at the same time he got our dealer! Rolo! Rolo is in jail and oh my god what if your name is in his contacts! They could arrest us Hunk, I can’t go to jail! You can’t go to jail either! You’re about to graduate and you have Shay and a bright future! I only have my singing career..but I can’t sing to prisoners! They’ll throw things and then I’ll have to get a new boyfriend, one who makes me wash his dirty underwear and only wants to shove it up there where the sun don’t shine, probably without prepping and-”

“Lance!” Lance paused, blinking as he came to with Hunk’s baffled expression.

“Wow when theres a crisis your mind goes to dark places…You don’t have to worry about the contact name, Rolo never used his client's real names. Also this is untraceable I doubt they’ll-”

The loud vibration startled them again, Lance feeling like he’s already lost a few years with how fast his heart was beating as Hunk checked the caller ID.

“Oh fudge, its Rolo!”

“You mean Shiro!”

“Right! Because Rolo’s been arrested! Lance what do we do? I can’t go to jail man!” Lance glanced from Hunk’s panicked expression back to the ringing phone as an idea formed. He grabbed the phone from Hunk who gave him a confused look as Lance raced to Hunk’s room. Lance glanced over the small workbench looking for the right tool and lit up as he spotted the hammer. Lance grabbed it, mindful of the still insistent vibrating phone as he scurried to the dining table and slammed the phone on the table. Without another thought, Lance reared back and slammed the tool onto the phone, shattering it into pieces as he broke the phone, the vibration quitting altogether as the screen went dark and cracked, little pieces scattered everywhere on the surface. Hunk sat amazed at the recklessness Lance just displayed, caught between his emotions bordering between that of awe and disbelief.

“There…Hopefully they have no other way of contacting us now that the phone’s dead. There’s no way Shiro would ever know it was us.”

“What if they track the person who bought it?”

“If it was bought in cash Hunk they can’t trace that, at least not in this small town anyways. Besides you bought this thing years ago when we were dumb freshmen, no way they would look into that. We’ll just lay low, continue life as we normally did before Shiro nearly sent both of us to the ER with that shock worthy selfie. Oh! Most importantly, don't mention this to Shiro, he’ll probably get the wrong idea and I’m very embarrassed to tell him myself.”

“Yeah me too. His disappointed face is too depressing to look at. Pinky promise to the grave?” Hunk stuck out his pinky finger as an offer which Lance walked forward and gladly accepted.

“To the grave.” The two nodded solemnly before turning back to their original tasks, Lance starting on dinner and Hunk refreshing the webpage over and over again.

“Hey! I passed!”

“Good job buddy!”

*One Day Later*

Shiro scrolled through the list of contact numbers, some crossed out, others with question marks beside them. After their surprising drug bust yesterday(which started out as a simple speeding ticket, the Chief had spotted the barely tucked away baggie sticking out under the seat and everything went downhill after that) they were now gathering as much evidence as possible on this Rolo guy and Shiro got the wonderful task of rounding up all the buyers Rolo had sold to.

Most of these numbers were out of service, which only made it more difficult for Shiro to track the numbers to their owners, thankfully they had access to hi-tech equipment that could trace the phone calls which mildly impressed Shiro considering this was equipment they used back in the city.

He had been the first responder to the Chief’s request for backup since he was parked only a block away. He only had to put on his safety vest and grab his concealed weapon(for emergencies only, he would never use it unless he absolutely had to). Luckily Rolo wasn’t a threat and went along easily although his bribes certainly weren’t taken lightly.

Now if only he could just get through all these numbers and find one contact, he was eager to meet up with Lance as they were going to have dinner together and relax on the couch, a perfect end to this stuffy day to be honest.

Shiro groaned, running his fingers through his undercut, messing up the hair strands that Lance had perfectly gelled down earlier(sometimes he liked to play beauty parlor and Shiro wasn’t going to complain). Thoughts of his wonderful boyfriend floated through his mind, briefly distracting him from the tedious task he was currently drowning in.

With a newfound energy and muse, Shiro jumped back into work, tracking down the other numbers in this Rolo’s phone, how could a dealer have this amount of contacts?

He got to one number he recognized, the one from earlier who just contacted Rolo right as he was being arrested, he had tried calling the contact, mostly in order to see if they could trace the caller through the call but it went dead and soon was marked as deactivated. Suspicious.

Shiro plugged the phone number into the computer, pausing a bit as the computer traced the number and Shiro nearly leapt with joy as his webpage was filled with information. Apparently the buyer had paid for the phone, a shitty burner phone at that, with a credit card, Shiro couldn’t believe it. He finally found one contact's information.

Most druggies paid in cash for these types of phones which made it harder to round up drug abusers. Whoever bought this must not be the smartest criminal. Immediately Shiro traced the credit card information to the account it belonged to and nearly fell out of his chair when a name popped up along with some other information.

Hunk Garret.

*******

Lance hummed to himself as he washed up the dishes, an old radio on the counter blasting music that had Lance shaking his hips along with the beat as memories of him and his mother washing dishes together after big family dinners flashed through his mind. He missed her, he was due for another video chat with her soon-

_‘tap, tap, tap, tap’_

Lance paused as the knocking grew quiet till they started up again, more urgent than before.

“Just a sec!” Lance called, quickly shutting off his music and puling his gloves off. He left his apron on as he shuffled to the front door, hearing more urgent knocking before glancing through the peephole to see his surprise visitor.

“Oh! Shiro!” Lance happily unlocked the door and allowed the frantic officer in, only mildly confused but happy to see his boyfriend at this time of the day.

“Shiro what are you doing here, shouldn’t you be at your shift right now? Unless..are we finally roleplaying that scenario where you got a disturbance call and have your way with the sexy civilian in nothing but an apron and-”

“Lance, as much as I enjoy your..sexual escapades..this time I’m afraid its a more serious call.” Shiro stated, with a hand gesturing towards the couch. Lance glanced between the couch and his boyfriend’s worried gaze very stupefied but complied easily.

“Okay then…”Lance plopped on the couch Shiro joining him in a more reserved fashion. As Lance waited for him to speak, Shiro shifted his gaze about, obviously having trouble starting the conversation.

“Shiro what’s going on?”

“Well uh..wait before I start, is Hunk nearby? Is he here with you?” Shiro glanced around which only made Lance suspicious.

“No? He’s in class right now. Why?” He demanded. Shiro sighed his frame sagging a bit in relief before straightening up and taking both of Lance’s hands in his.

“I think Hunk’s involved in something dangerous.” Shiro calmly stated but inwardly cringed at the gaping shock on his beloved’s face. 

“What? No! He wouldn’t-”

“Lance please listen. There was a drug bust the other day and when I was tracing a few of the contacts.. I traced the contact number to a burner phone that was paid for by Hunk.” Lance stiffened as Shiro’s words were processed in his mind, remembering that terrifying moment yesterday before he destroyed the phone. Carefully, as Shiro continued talking not noticing the state of his boyfriend, Lance snuck a glance over at the table where he had destroyed the phone, checking to make sure no parts of it were left.

“I’m pretty sure Hunk’s credit card information could have been stolen at the time and then it wouldn’t be Hunk I had contacted that day when Rolo was caught. Let me show you the messages the person sent me, I think whoever it is recognized me immediately.” Lance whipped his face back to look at Shiro who was hunched over his phone scrolling through his photos.

“Say what?!”

“Look.” Shiro tapped on an image and showed Lance the same message he had sent to Rolo that day including the selfie Shiro had sent them back along with his very 'educational' speech. Lance blanched at the photo, feeling sweat begin to gather on his forehead and his palms as Shiro sat unaware of the other's dilemma.

“The person never responded back and I believe it’s because they recognized me. If it was someone I didn’t know, usually they’d get smart back at me. Considering the phone was bought by Hunk, I’m pretty sure this person trying to purchase drugs from Rolo is Hunk.” Shiro explained, he seemed to be talking more to himself than Lance at this point as he stared at the image for a little bit longer, his gaze calculating and oblivious to Lance’s squirming.

“Shiro I really don’t think Hunk would do..drugs..He gives hugs!”

“Lance I know it’s hard to hear especially because hes your best friend-”

“No, dammit Shiro! I can’t believe its come to this.” Lance groaned face palming as Shiro finally regarded him with caution.

“What are you talking about?”

“Shiro, Hunk wasn’t the person you were talking to that day..” Lance started, clearing his throat a bit as he prepared a speech in his head about what happened when he was met with Shiro’s wide confused eyes staring back, searching, looking so..lost and confused.

“I was the person you texted that day.” Lance slumped.

“Lance-”

“No Shiro, let me speak! I was the one texting Rolo that day asking for 'the good stuff' since Hunk was, well, stressed to put it lightly. I freaked out when you texted back and destroyed the phone, thinking you wouldn’t be able to ever trace it back to us.”

Shiro sat there gaping up at Lance who had begun his cute pacing as he spoke. Lance stopped and turned to face the silent cop as he stared down at his hands.

“Lance all I have to say is…” ‘Oh boy here it comes,’ Lance steeled himself, preparing for the scolding of a lifetime.

“That..doesn’t make any sense! If you were using drugs this whole time I would’ve seen the signs, the indications at some point while we were dating. You would’ve slipped up at some point!” Shiro got up now and paced as he ranted while Lance paused in shock.

“Wait, wha-”

“How long have you been hooked Lance? I swear you don’t fit the profile for someone who uses anything serious we found in Rolo’s car. You’re too healthy to be showing any physical signs, your teeth are whiter than our state representatives!”

“Shiro! Could you pause for a second? Also as for the whole profile bit about me, you don’t look like someone who would be afraid of clowns and yet you are!” Lance pointed out, slightly annoyed as Shiro glared back.

“Clowns are people who CHOOSE their profession knowing people still hate them anyway! There is nothing addicting about creepy faced pale assholes who like to blow balloons and toot horns! The president does that already!”

“Okay setting aside that wonderful shade thrown at the current cheeto president, I’ll have you know I am not on any drugs at all! Never have and I never will!”

“Then why were you contacting Rolo for ‘the good stuff?'”

“Because 'the good stuff' isn’t drugs! I wasn’t texting Rolo so he could hook us up with meth!” Shiro stopped, eyes tracing up and down Lance’s stubborn posture, a shiny furious glint in his eyes as Shiro tried to think back on everything they had on Rolo.

“What?” Lance rolled his eyes before gesturing for the couch as he and Shiro sat down once again, although this time Lance sat a bit distantly from the officer, mostly out of anger and he knew it was slowly killing Shiro considering Lance was usually all over his boyfriend anytime they were near each other.

“It was back during freshman year of college, Hunk met Rolo through a couple classes. He found out Rolo knew the most amazing curry shop that sold the best curry and samosas! Hunk tried everything he could to get Rolo to tell him where the shop was but Rolo refused! Apparently he made good money buying from the shop and making deliveries so he didn’t want to lose customers..which is kinda fucked up for the curry shop people…Anyway! We finally offered him a deal, he would be our go to curry guy. And because he was involved in some other shady shit which I swear we didn’t know about, honestly I thought it was just weed or painkillers, we bought a shitty prepaid phone to cover our tracks!”

“With a credit card though?” Shiro asked as Lance flushed with embarrassment.

“Look, it wasn’t the best plan ok? We were just freshmen in college tired of that dining hall crap they fed us! We had no intention of buying meth or anything like it! Please Shiro you have to believe me!” Lance pleaded, his face automatically going into a pout since he knew Shiro was weak against his signature pouts.

“You two bought a burner phone with a credit card and used it to buy Indian food from a shady drug dealer?” Shiro paused as if processing his own words until a gut busting laugh followed, breaking the intense atmosphere in the room. Lance, feeling a bit sheepish, shuffled in his spot as he waited for Shiro to calm down which by the tears streaming down Shiro’s cheeks, didn’t seem to be anytime soon.

“We didn’t realize Rolo was selling meth..how sad to be honest. He was really making a killing selling that curry to probably more than half his clients.”

“Well that explains all the cartons of Indian food we found in the backseat.” Shiro giggled as Lance gaped at him.

“What? I could’ve been eating the best tandoori chicken curry of my entire livelihood and you silly cops stopped him before he could deliver them all? You monsters!” Lance bemoaned as he sank back on the couch in defeat, hand shaded over his eyes like a fainted princess. 

“Or you know, we did just help take down part of the drug problem and cleaned up the streets a little bit, but no we're the fun police. Here to make sure nobody is having fun.” Shiro sighed which caused Lance to sit up and pout up at him.

“If anyone has the right to be annoyed here its me! My boyfriend just assumed my best buddy and I were on meth!” Shiro offered an apologetic smile but Lance turned his nose at him. Of course he wasn’t really mad he just wanted Shiro to beg a little bit. Shiro smirked, an idea forming in his head as he sat next to Lance, wounding his arms around the other’s waist, gently pulling Lance closer to lean back against his chest. 

“I’m sorry baby. I never believed you actually were, I was too caught up in the moment.” Shiro pressed a few kisses against Lance’s neck, finding his sensitive spot right away causing Lance to shiver in pleasure a bit.

“T-that’s a shitty excuse!” No way would he cave so easily.

“It is but it’s also not an excuse for my behavior either, I promise I will find a way to make it up to you.” Shiro kept trailing kisses along Lance’s neck, hands dipping underneath the fabric of the apron and his t-shirt, cold metal meeting warm flesh and adding to the heat of the moment.

“And..how will you do that? Sex isn’t going to cut it mister.” Lance stated firmly, nearly giggling at the screeching halt of confusion on Shiro’s face. The officer seemed to think for a bit while his hands still continued their journey exploring Lance’s torso under his clothes till finally Shiro pressed his lips to Lance’s ear, making Lance believe he was about to kiss it.

“What if I interrogate Rolo about where the Indian food came from? Then you and Hunk can have it anytime you want.” Shiro promised. Lance nearly wept with joy, he quickly spun around, dislodging the hands around him and startling the officer as Lance wrapped him in a loving hug, smearing kisses along his neck and cheeks in appreciation.

“Shiro you’re such a wonderful boyfriend! And so brave! Taking down a major drug dealer all for the sake of Indian food! My hero!” Lance cuddled as close as he can, missing the astonished expression on Shiro's face as he shook his head in disbelief.

“Sure, if you want to see it that way.” He chuckled amused before wrapping his boyfriend up in a loving embrace as well.

And of course when Hunk returned home to see his half naked best friend/roommate and his blushing cop boyfriend explain to him what happened, its safe to say Hunk was the least amused about all of this as well.

At least in the end, he got excellent curry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wouldn't it be cool to read a scene with Shiro actually interrogating Rolo about to location of the curry shop? I thought so too TOO BAD IM TIRED TO ACTUALLY DO IT THOUGH. 
> 
> So we'll just have to rely on our good ol' imagination then! Thanks for reading as always!


	10. Roomie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While waiting for a meeting with the Chief of police, Shiro and Keith sass the existence of moose, Lance preps for his and Shiro's romantic dinner, and Shiro relates some news to Lace that will change their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter, enjoy~

 At some point in your life, you’ll find yourself sitting in an uncomfortable cushy office chair as you wait to meet with the boss of some company. From that first day starting with an interview, to a few occasional performance reviews, and finally, if the situation calls for it, a discussion regarding your two weeks notice. 

Shiro sat rigid and stiff in such a chair, just outside the Chief’s office waiting for a meeting, yet he had no clue what it was about. He recalled everything he ever did, including going back to that one day in high school he scored one point below his intended score on the SAT’s. He didn’t think he had done anything wrong or broken protocol recently, he got along with everyone on the force pretty good even the two lackadaisical detectives that would rather spend their days snoozing away at their desks.

‘Just what could the Chief possibly want to discuss with me so privately and urgently?’ Shiro thought, his foot tapping impatiently. He was so lost in thought he didn’t notice Keith’s appearance at first.

“Would you relax? He’s probably planning a surprise party with how much that man loves you.” Shiro glanced up spotting Keith standing there with a cup of coffee in his grip, posture relaxed but still alert that if someone were to whip out a weapon, Keith would have them beat.

“You know, if you put as much effort into your police work as you do with these cryptid hunting trips you go on, he’d probably throw surprise parties for you too.” Shiro pointed out chuckling at Keith’s displeased grumbling.

“Nobody knows my birthday, I had it redacted on any paperwork about me specifically to avoid surprise parties from annoying coworkers.”

“Okay Ron Swanson, your birthday is October twenty-third.” Keith spat out his coffee in shock before turning to gape at a smug Shiro.

“How did yo-”

“I found out at a certain ice cream shoppe you frequent, considering they have a special promo for ‘one free ice cream cone on your birthday’. Honestly I figured your favorite flavor would be something like Moose Tracks, since you think moose are spooky, ambiguous creatures..like cryptids.”

“Have you even seen a moose before?! They’re gigantic!”

“They’re moose Keith. They’re the most ridiculous animal next to llamas and alpacas. Anyways..since you’re so memorable over there they happily told me your birthday…and that you fancy vanilla which is so basic for someone like you.”

“Says the twenty something cop whose favorite flavor is cookies and cream. What are you, six?”

“Well technically..” Shiro watched amused as Keith’s face bloomed crimson, he could almost see the steam pouring from his ears.

“I don’t have to listen to this! I’m going back to work!” Keith grumbled as he stalked back to his desk, the anger radiating off his form as others quickly evaded his murderous pathway. Shiro giggled, almost like a young child in glee as he watched. It may have been immature teasing his friend like that but it did help take Shiro’s mind off the meeting.

“Ahh Shirogane, may I see you in my office please?” Shiro glanced up, the smile from earlier wiped away as he faced the Chief, quickly standing up and saluting him before he nodded.

“Good well once you’ve finished teasing Kogane into working on cases, there’s something I’d like to discuss with you.” the Chief smirked before ducking back into his office. Shiro gulped as he strode inside, unsure what he was about to face.

********

 Shiro sat there stunned as the Chief’s words repeated back to him over and over.

“I’m due back in the city?” He asked shocked and a little delighted. The Chief sat back flipping through paperwork a knowing look on his face as he peered at the documents.

“Well they’ve seen your progress here and think you’re ready to come back to your old precinct. There’s been a rise in crime there and need all the hands they can get apparently. I also sent a letter of recommendation to them, acknowledging your skills and all that you’ve accomplished. I think you’ll be an excellent fit over there Shirogane. I only hope you decide to take this opportunity.” Shiro nodded, feeling speechless.

“T-thank you sir! It’s an honor to work with you..um how long do I-”

“They want you back in two weeks. Enough time for you to put in your notice here and get everything settled, they’re offering temporary housing until you find a place of your own. You will have to go through the hiring process again with your old Chief but other than that, everything’s all set. You’ll just need to turn your gun in to processing.” Shiro blinked waiting for the Chief to say he was joking but was greeted with only an awkward silence as the Chief continued writing.

“Okay thank you for letting me know sir.” Shiro stood, nodding politely before he got up to leave.

“Oh and Shiro?” Shiro paused in his place, turning around with his hand on the doorknob, “Yes?”

“If I were you, I’d start saying my goodbyes very soon.” He gave Shiro a pointed look before gesturing back to the door dismissing him. Shiro merely nodded, a subtle frown making its way onto his face as his musings brought him back to his desk where he sat there consumed by them until he finally reached for his phone, messaging the one person that had been the focus of these thoughts and feelings.

Lance.

                                                                                  *********

 Lance hummed as he danced throughout his kitchen finishing the last touches of the meal he prepared, resembling a latino version of Snow White cleaning the dwarf cottage. It was one of those days everything was going right. His Spotify playlist was playing all the good hits he enjoyed, he helped a very appreciative customer at work who relayed their complements to his boss, putting him on good terms with the manager. And everything was on sale!

Of course nothing could beat the best part of the day, him and Shiro having a nice, quiet dinner together with an apartment all to themselves and if Lance got to touch his wonderful boyfriend’s muscles, he wouldn’t be complaining. Especially Shiro’s abs that you could use as a washboard...

Oh how wonderful life was at the moment!

The telltale knocking alerted Lance of Shiro’s arrival, him quickly dimming the music before answering the door.

“Shiro the hero!” Lance greeted much to Shiro’s amusement as he stepped into the room, allowing Lance to pull him forward for a kiss on the cheek before ushering him towards the kitchen.

“Haven’t heard that nickname in a while.” Shiro mused turning towards Lance as the younger man flitted about the room moving things around to clear up some space on the table for Shiro to sit.

“Well maybe its time we brought it back and not just for the bedroom! I mean, it did spice things up a bit even though you got a Charley Horse and I had a cold..still! You’re out there saving lives, putting your well-being in danger everyday, a true hero!” Lance announced, feeling pride swell within him as Shiro snorted.

“Today I sat at my desk, eating leftover mac-n-cheese while watching Keith and another coworker argue over the last cupcake.” Shiro pointed out, nearly laughing at the discombobulated expression on Lance’s face.

“And you ate that mac-n-cheese like a true hero I bet!” Lance smirked seeing the reluctant expression of resignation cross Shiro’s face.

“Moving on, how was your day sweetheart?” Shiro asked smiling a bit when Lance immediately puffed up in pride as he recounted his good day.

“I’m basically employee of the month! Even if it was just me and another co-worker who crowned me employee of the month, nothing official like a parking space or raise, or even a kick-ass plague to put on the wall on the break-room that would make the space seem a little less drab..but oh well! Also my favorite moisturizer was on sale! That shit’s usually about sixty bucks! It was a friggin’ steal babe!”

“Sixty dollars for moisturizer?” Shiro asked confused as to why Lance would spend so much money on something like that but Lance merely waved off his concern, continuing to gloat about his day.

“I also went to the fancy food market place instead of the usual name brand grocery and bought some sale items to make my mama’s amazing ropa vieja dish. I’ve been hashtag blessed babe.”

“Hashtag?”

“Shh mi amor, I’m almost done with dinner, it’ll be ready in just a few seconds!” With a quick kiss and Lance was back to bustling around the kitchen, turning his music back up as he sang and danced not noticing the enchanted smile on Shiro’s face slowly dive downward into a sad frown.

Shiro had to tell him soon, but watching this beautiful human croon sweetly while checking the rice had Shiro’s gut wrenching in pain at the idea of ruining Lance’s good day. How could he just tell Lance, the love of his life that he was leaving in only two weeks, how was he going to say goodbye in just those two weeks? Reflecting on those thoughts, Shiro was startled by the wetness that popped up in his left eye, blinking the tear back, Shiro quickly wiped it away before Lance could notice as the man began dishing their meal onto plates before serving them.

“You okay?” Shiro glanced up seeing a curious but sad look cross Lance’s face. That look didn’t belong there…

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Shiro struggled to smile serenely as Lance leaned back giving him a suspicious look.

“I don’t believe that, or that sad smile. Now tell me, what’s going on, why are you sad?” Lance sat down, wrapping his arms around his lover and giving him a gentle peck on the forehead, pulling Shiro into his hug. Shiro chuckled without humor as he held onto Lance, not wanting to separate from this beautiful man. He always loved how touchy feely Lance was, in a way it helped Shiro not be so opposed to it. 

“I promise I’ll tell you after dinner, for now I just want to enjoy being with you.” He promised hearing Lance’s resigned sigh that followed.

“Okay..just can I ask some things first?” Lance quickly pulled back giving Shiro his best puppy dog eyes, the one that usually made Shiro weak in the knees every time and nearly fist-pumped as Shiro sighed in defeat.

“Alright, go ahead.”

“Whatever you’re sad about..it doesn’t have something to do with cancer or, or some kind of terminal illness does it?” Lance asked fearfully which Shiro quickly shook his head.

“No, nothing like that.”

“Okay…You didn’t shoot a dog today did you?” Now that one Shiro was not prepared for.

“What?! No! Why would I-or anyone even-do that?” Shiro asked confused to which Lance shrugged.

“I don’t know, maybe you had to shoot a dog while on the job! I know I’d be very sad if I had to do that.” Lance clarified as Shiro coughed to contain his amusement at his boyfriend’s antics.

“Well I can certainly tell you my distress has nothing to do with any animal being harmed in any way.” He promised and smiled as Lance blew out a sigh of relief.

“That’s good! If you had, I would’ve divorced you!” Lance winked before getting up and grabbing two beers from the fridge for them both.

“Lance, we’re not even married.” Shiro chuckled. ‘Unfortunately.’ a small voice in his head supplied as Lance gave Shiro an indignant look.

“I cook and clean for you and this is how you treat me! Dude, we’re a little married, but that changes today! I demand a divorce!” And with that, Lance carefully, but downright slammed Shiro’s beer in front of him, before plopping his perky little ass in his seat, giving Shiro a challenging glare. The whole scene was over dramatic and so very Lance, Shiro couldn’t help but allow a small giggle to escape his lips, especially when Lance’s expression slipped into one of joy at seeing the officer crack a smile.

The two jumped right into eating then, allowing the food to fill their empty stomachs and enjoying the peaceful silence of their meal, both trying hard to forget about Shiro’s news that would soon ruin the atmosphere. In the middle of their second helping, Lance watched Shiro pick around his food before reaching out and grabbing the officer’s hand gently, gaining the man’s attention.

“Will you tell me now?” Lance asked, leaving little strokes from his thumbs to caress Shiro’s knuckles. Shiro paused, unsure how to go about bringing up his sudden departure when he pulled a ‘Lance’ and his mouth just started moving for him, “I’ve been asked to return to the city.”

The pause that followed was possibly the longest in Shiro’s life, longer than him waiting outside the Chief’s office earlier that day. His eyes remained on Lance’s, following any slight change in facial expression other than the blank look he was sporting now.

“What?”

Shiro swallowed quickly, the words feeling like bile trying to rise from his stomach as he opened his mouth to try to speak again. 

“Well its not that I was asked and more like, I’m being transferred.” Shiro explained watching Lance’s eyes grow wider.

“Again, what?” Shiro sighed, his leftover fork clattering to the table as he reached to take both of Lance’s hands in his. “Lance look, I didn’t expect to transfer back to the city, or at least not so soon but I knew I’d be going back at some point. I guess what I’m trying to say is, I’ll be leaving soon and this means I won’t be around as often.” Shiro stated as he watched carefully for his boyfriend’s reaction.

“Okay cool. Cool cool…Sure.” Lance mumbled as he glanced down to process Shiro’s words, his thoughts racing. Shiro gently squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“Lance are you okay?”

“When are you leaving?” Lance asks, his voice and face carefully neutral but Shiro could detect the underlying tone of sadness in it.

“Not now but in two weeks, but since I’ll be transferring back there that also means I’ll have to move back there as well.” Shiro pointed out which Lance nodded understandingly.

“Sooo what does that mean for us..?” Lance asked unsure. He didn’t want to break up with Shiro, he was certain he never loved anyone as much as he loved this man. The handsome but dorky cop who looked like he belonged on some rugged cop drama on the CW and could have anyone he wanted but instead, he chose the goofy bar singer from a rural small town. Shiro looked away face flushing a little while Lance bit his lip waiting for the “I’m sorry..but” speech he was given a handful of times right before any of his exes ended everything.

“Well if its alright with you, if you definitely see this going somewhere I would like or well actually I would love to keep seeing you.” Shiro stated a twinge of hopefulness in his voice. Lance glanced up, his heart swelling with love but also fear at the unknown of whats to happen with them in the next few weeks.

“I want to keep seeing you too its just..I’ve never been in a long distance relationship before. What if we drift apart? What if the connection isn’t there anymore?” Lance asked as Shiro hummed and pulled him closer tucking him against his chest.

“Lance, anytime you miss me or need to talk to me, please call me. Chances are I’ll be missing you..everyday.” Shiro chuckled slightly as Lance smiled a little bit.

“Everyday?” Lance asked teasing as Shiro held him closer ducking his head till he was an inch away from Lance’s lips.

“Every second.” He murmured before pressing his lips to Lance’s.

The two continued their make out session, food forgotten as their passion turned into a desperate need for them both to have the other. Lance finally released himself from Shiro’s skilled lips, groaning as he planted his face against the other’s chest sighing at the hard muscle he was greeted with.

“I’m especially going to miss these.” He whined, hands reaching up to grope Shiro’s pecs, or man-boobies as he calls them, much to Shiro's annoyance.

Shiro huffed as he let Lance poke at his chest knowing this was just one of Lance’s attempts to lighten up the mood. He held back a shriek as Lance pinched his nipple, a smirk on his face when Shiro glared at him.

“Hehe..sorry couldn’t resist.” Lance chuckled until Shiro smacked his hand away, rubbing the area of his sore chest as he pouted.

“Just remember this later when your ass is sore.” Shiro smirked as he saw a look of interest flash his lover’s face.

“You know suddenly I’m not as hungry anymore…” Lance stated, getting up and putting away the food and dishes as Shiro sat at the table perplexed.

“Really? I thought you were-”

“Shiro, I’m ‘hungry’ for something..else.” Lance hinted, voice dropping low until it clicked with Shiro what he was talking about.

“Oh…”

                                                                                        ********

 “Do..you think..this time it was great..because it’s our last time until we can see each other again?” Lance huffed as he laid across his sheets, sticky from sweat and other fluids currently dripping from his hole. Shiro curled up against his side, human hand idly stroking along Lance’s waist as the two relaxed after the intense sex they just endured. They were both too exhausted to go properly clean themselves, not even bothering to fetch a washcloth and clean themselves up a bit.

“Well I don’t know if the fact we both came multiple times correlates to my sudden departure..but I can definitely see how some would think the two are linked.” Shiro chuckled, the deep rumbles from his chest relaxing Lance even more as he sighed happily, curled in the arms of his lover.

“Are you excited about moving back to the city?” Lance asked, twisting himself around to face the other, propping his head in his hands as he glanced down at the officer in that curious way that did crazy things to Shiro’s heart.

“In a way. I’ll be working way more, and I doubt the crimes will be as simple as catching duck thieves.” Shiro chuckled.

“Simple? You mean the crimes won’t be as menacing!” Lance laughed drawing a deeper laugh from Shiro.

“Of course, nothing more terrifying than catching a duck thief..except that one time with our first date.” Shiro hummed thoughtfully as he remembered that beautiful starry night spent in an undercover cop car and then being held at gunpoint while Lance asked questions about the gun owner's cows. Good times.

“Don’t forget that robber who stole all those energy drinks using a garden hoe!” Lance giggled as Shiro groaned at the memory. He’ll never forget that stakeout mission, he realized that night the townspeople will go to any lengths, no matter how crazy they are, to get what they wanted. And that Lance who had been his crush at the time, had some unlucky streak for getting into trouble. 

“Soon I’ll be wishing I was only dealing with crazy but harmless townsfolk.” Shiro snickered. The two died down on the giggles, the room growing quiet as the late night sounds of crickets drifted into the room, making the silence feel bigger.

Lance shifted uneasily as a swirl of thoughts replaced his good vibes. Thinking about Shiro being a patrol cop in the city made Lance realize all the dangers he would be dealing with. No longer would Shiro have to drive out to ranch homes to settle marital disputes, locate a neighbor’s lost dog, or help a kind old lady with her groceries. God that last one had left Lance so hard for days just thinking about it.

What? He was a sucker for kind, muscular men in law enforcement. It was the uniform.

Lance could feel Shiro’s breath evening out, most likely drifting off to sleep with how warm the shared bed space was and after their earlier activities. Lance couldn’t help but think this might be some of the last restful nights Shiro will have as the city was never asleep unlike this little town. Yes there definitely would be more serious crime. Instead of silly arguing couples, Shiro would be getting involved with shootouts, actual robberies, maybe even a knife fight! Lance swallowed suddenly feeling like he wanted to hold onto Shiro and never let go, let the poor man rest already, Lance groaned inwardly. He snuggled closer to Shiro all his fears getting to him as his troubled thoughts made hm restless which stirred Shiro enough to where he was slowly waking up.

“Lance? Sorry, didn’t mean to fall asleep so soon.” He apologized after a big yawn stretched his face. Lance merely squeezed himself closer to the glorious man-boobs he rightfully claimed months ago.

“Shiro? How bad is the crime in the city? Like awful, six o’ clock news worthy?” He asked, afraid of what the answer might be. Shiro hummed, still waking up from sleepiness as he rubbed a comforting arm down Lance’s back.

“Some. It wasn’t slow paced like this town, but it can get dangerous.” Lance gulped not liking that answer.

“But you’re prepared right? You’re usually armed for dangerous cases aren’t you?” Lance gripped Shiro’s shoulders shifting on top of the man so he could look him over. Shiro paused hearing the troubled tone to Lance’s voice.

“Always. Don’t worry I promise I won’t be clumsy on the job.” Shiro promised, giving the man in his arms a gentle smile as he pulled him closer so their lips could gently press against his lover’s forehead.

“Good cuz’ I want you to come back and visit me in one piece whenever you can Officer.” Lance teased as Shiro chuckled, blushing slightly from the cutesy nickname that basically started it all. The night continued on, the two locked in their passionate embrace uncertain of what the future holds for them but confident they were going to be there for the other as much as possible.

                                                                                ***6 Months Later***

 Lance quickly rushed around the apartment, making sure everything was tidy, the candles on the table were lit and the food wasn’t burned. Hunk had left thirty minutes ago wishing his best bro luck as he set off to hang with Shay since tonight this was Shiro’s visitation night as the Officer had the whole weekend off and Lance was going to make good use of their time together. Sexy time that is.

Of course there was the bit of news he had to surprise his boyfriend with first.

Lance gleefully smiled imagining Shiro’s ecstatic reaction to his announcement. He was so caught up in his daydream, mostly picturing his handsome boyfriend planting kisses on every inch of his face, he barely heard the loud ringing of the timer going off signaling dinner was done cooking.

“Shit!” Lance cursed as he sprung into action yanking on the oven mitts as he opened the oven. The pork had a nice rich color, Lance’s mouth watered at the sight as he carefully took it out, switching the oven off as he grabbed the sauce he made and poured some over the meat. Right as Lance was finishing setting up, he heard the familiar knock, of the one person who actually still knocked on their door, and lit up. Lance threw open the door happily greeting his long-distance boyfriend, ignoring his bedazzled apron covered in food stains as he hopped into Shiro’s arms, planting one big kiss on the officer’s lips. 

Shiro chuckled at his boyfriend’s antics, kissing back just as fiercely since he missed the Cuban man more than ever since he moved. The last time he visited in person was just a little over a month ago after that whole Kuro incident. Shiro shuddered, quickly putting his boyfriend down and distracting him so he wouldn’t ask what that motion was about. He certainly didn’t want Lance to relive that horrible experience.

“When you said you had dinner covered, I figured that meant grabbing Chinese takeout.” Shiro joked as he eyed the table setup and low familiar Spanish music playing from the small radio on the countertop. Lance scoffed as he sliced the pork meat, giving Shiro a few extra slices more, since he was a cop and needed his protein for strength. With the side dishes prepared, Lance whisked off his apron and handed Shiro his plate, smiling in satisfaction as Shiro’s eyes lit up, the poor guy probably still doesn’t cook much. Even after all his cooking sessions before they even started going out! Lance grabbed his own plate and sat down, opening the wine and pouring Shiro some, being very generous with the amount considering the special news he was about to drop…

“I figured since this is a special occasion, I’d cook some of the dishes I learned from my family.” Lance stated beaming with pride as Shiro practically moaned at his first bite of rice and pork.

“I’m surprised your brother Marco isn’t here right now to take some for himself.” Shiro laughed as Lance groaned at the last time his older brother showed up unexpectedly, crashing their date because Lance was cooking one of Mama’s recipes.

“If he shows, I’ve got an extra piece I can throw to the side to distract him while we make our escape.”

“Good idea, he’ll never see it coming. So whats the special occasion anyway? I didn’t forget an anniversary did I?” Shiro frowned in worry as Lance waved his hands dismissively.

“No nothing like that, I have some news is all. Good news, depending on how you view it.” Lance bit his lip suddenly nervous now until Shiro reached across the table, taking his hand and holding it.

“What is it?” Lance sighed before glancing up to meet Shiro’s eyes with his own. Those beautiful onyx stones piercing right through his own always made his knees weak, thank god he was sitting in a chair this time.

“So I got this job offer in the city. I auditioned to work at a night club as their new lounge singer, apparently they like my vocal work! I’m already looking at apartments so I can move there and everything!” Lance announced joy radiating off his being as Shiro’s face lit up with elation.

“Lance thats great news! I’m so proud of you!” He stood up immediately, reaching over to Lance’s side of the table and bending down to hug him close to his chest, planting a kiss to his forehead as Lance laughed at the feeling.

“Don’t thank me just yet big guy, you haven’t heard who I’m working for.” Lance stated voice dropping a bit as Shiro stood back a bit perplexed after the great news he just heard. 

“The club belongs to Lotor..which I know sounds sketchy! And a bad idea..but Shiro hes offering me so much money for the job, I can probably buy two apartments!” He stated quickly seeing Shiro’s curious gaze immediately dip into a frown.

“Well..I’m not exactly the biggest fan of Lotor even if hes a bit eccentric with some things and doesn’t really pose a threat..but I’m still really happy for you. This is the opportunity you’ve been waiting for a long time and you deserve it sweetheart.” Shiro stated, leaning over to hold Lance once again and kiss him.

Lance felt his toes curl in his shoes as he happily obliged to the affection Shiro was giving him.

“Thanks, Lotor’s giving me a few months to find a place and relocate but once I do, I can start working right away! I get to practice with the live band they have there and everything!” Lance announced, feeling excitement bursting through every cell in his body again. Shiro however seemed to be thinking of something else instead.

“Actually..and if its too soon just say so, but since you’re moving to the city what if you just stayed with me?” He asked taking Lance’s hand and squeezing it gently. Lance raised an eyebrow confused.

“What like for a few weeks till I find something?”

“Uh..not exactly. I was thinking you would..live with me. Permanently.” Shiro carefully stated. Lance seemed to be frozen like an old PC crashing, Shiro watched as his brow creased and he tried poking Lance’s face as it heated up.

“Um, Lance?”

“You..you want to live with me?” Lance breathed, already feeling the happy waterworks starting as Shiro smiled that breathtaking smile of his as he embraced Lance once again.

“Yes. I want to wake up everyday lying next to you, hear you laugh, snore, sing in the shower, yell at the politicians on TV, all of it. I don’t want to miss out on being around you Lance, I-I figured since we’ve been dating a while now and we’ve been through so much together, why not take the next step together as well?” Shiro brushed a few stray tears away from his beautiful boyfriend’s face, ignoring how gross and snotty Lance was becoming as the younger man fought to keep himself composed.

“I want that too. Shiro I want that so much.” Lance laughed before Shiro pulled him in again, the two sealing their future plans with a much needed kiss. As they pulled away, Lance wiped a few tears that trailed down his cheeks, chuckling at himself as Shiro idly stroked along his arms comfortingly.

“Also, I don’t snore you dick.” Lance stuck his tongue out playfully as Shiro chuckled, pecking his lips with a kiss in agreement.

“Whatever you say, roomie.”

 

                                                                                      _**The End.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading Hello Officer~ whether you were along for the ride and torture of this updating or just binged it all in one go! Seriously, thanks for the support, I hope to hear from some of you for my future projects, thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was at least somewhat funny. We all know I just love torturing Officer Shiro.


End file.
